Red and Raven
by teenage.tradgedy
Summary: The final and well anticipated third book to Flower and Prongs, and Green and Hazel.
1. Splash

Hey all, sorry about the wait, the website went spazzy on me and wouldnt let me publish anything...this has been done for a WHILE. ENJOY

* * *

RED AND RAVEN

**

* * *

This story is only going to be a few chapters long, it's my ending to Flower and Prongs and Green and Hazel. It starts late in Lily's pregnancy. Hope you enjoy it! **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this story line, all three of them.**

* * *

If you looked through the little window on the far side of a cottage in Godric's Hollow, you would see a heavily pregnant Lily Potter, glaring around her small usually clean kitchen, her husband cowering in a corner.

"Lily I know it looks bad," he said, looking at her warily. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she eyed her usually spotless kitchen, which was now covered in flour.

"What the _bloody hell _have you been doing?" she hissed, turning to James, her narrowed eyes shining with anger. James flinched as she took a step towards him; hormonal Lily was known to hit, "You _know _I have no time to clean up! I'm _pregnant _James!" she shrieked, gesturing wildly to the balloon on her stomach, exaggerating her point.

"I know," James muttered, looking down at the floor. There was a moment's silence before a shriek sounded.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" she screeched, and James winced, biting his lip

"I was, er, trying to make you brownies," he said, looking anywhere but at his wife, whose eyes widened despite her anger

"You were _what_?" she breathed incredulously.

"Er, trying to make you brownies," he said, looking down at the floor, which was coated in flower. He had tried to open the bag of flour with magic, and it had exploded everywhere, causing the heavily pregnant redhead to rush down the stairs only to see a mess.

"Why?" she asked, frowning slightly

"Well, I know how much you've been craving them lately, and, well, I wanted to do something sweet for you," he said awkwardly. This was followed by another silence, which was in turn, broken by heaving sobs. James looked up, bewildered, to see Lily holding the edge of the counter, crying her eyes out, "Lily! Lils what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and allowing her to cry into his chest, "Lily don't cry! Why are you crying?"

"B-Because you were trying to be s-so sweet and I w-w-was s-so harsh on y-you," she sobbed, and James rolled his eyes. The sooner the baby was out, the happier he would be, "Y-you pro-probably really h-hate me," she sniffed, and James shook his head

"Lily don't cry," he crooned, kissing her on top of her head. Suddenly, Lily froze and James winced.

"If all you were doing was making brownies, why is there flour all over my kitchen?" she hissed, looking at him, suddenly irritated. Her mood swings were going to cause James to spontaneously combust.

"Well, I was, er, trying to make it from, er, scratch," he mumbled, his hand flying to his hair.

"STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR HAIR!" she screamed, and James's hand fell quickly, "AND SO YOU FELT THE NEED TO COAT MY KITCHEN IN FLOUR?" she shrieked, returning to their previous conversation.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he yelled back, finally cracking.

"Oh a likely story," she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes Lily, I spilt flour all over the kitchen floor and myself because I felt like it," he said sarcastically, and Lily's eyes widened

"I knew it!"

"Merlin Lils I was being sarcastic!" he said, exasperatedly, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Prove it!" she screeched, and James's jaw clenched. He was tired of their fights, this was their fourth one this week. They were so ridiculously pointless. He was tired of her hormones! He had had enough, so he did what any respectable man did when their wives were leading them to insanity.

He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her.

He froze as he measured Lily's reaction. Her hand came up to her face and drew a line, before she looked down at her finger. She slowly looked up at him and James's face split into a mischievous grin to see that she was laughing, "James!" she laughed, and he chuckled

"Yes?" he asked cheekily, and she rolled her eyes, which were suddenly sparkling. She reached over and took a handful of flour, and threw it back at him. As the flour hit James full in the face, he could hear her peals of laughter, and grinned. That, of course, was a wrong thing to do, as the flour coated his teeth. He began to spit it out, and Lily burst out laughing, "I'll get you for that," he said, looking at her, and she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and squealed.

"You have to give me a head start," she said, holding her hand out, as she walked around the counter, and he started to walk towards her, "James it's only fair! I'm pregnant!" she laughed, and James rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you have a five second head start," he said, crossing his arms, and Lily gasped

"That's not enough!"

"Deal with it," he winked, and she huffed in acceptance, "Five!" Lily's eyes widened and she turned around, running out of the back door of the kitchen, that led to the backyard, "Four!" he yelled.

Lily looked around her beautiful backyard and grinned as she found her weapon of choice, "Three!" she waddled over to the weapon and picked it up, aiming it at the door, "Two!" she grinned and looked down at herself, congratulating herself on not wearing white, "One! Ready or not Lils!" he yelled, and the back door of the kitchen opened

"ARGGH!" James yelled, as a jet of water from the garden hose she was holding got him in the chest, "Lily?" he yelled incredulously, and she laughed

"Yes?" she said cheekily. James narrowed his eyes and ran at her, causing her to scream, "No! James!" she yelled, turning around, but she was too late. James grabbed her with one arm and attempted to grab the hose with the other, but Lily was resilient. She screamed through her laughter, and continued to hold onto the hose.

"Lily!" James yelled, as she twisted the hose, so it sprayed him in the face. He let go of her and carefully took off his glasses, placing them on the floor some feet away, and wiping his face, before turning back to her. He had been wearing a white shirt and dark sweat pants, which were all now soaked, his shirt completely see-through. Lily could see the outline of his perfect six-pack of muscles and grinned at him.

James looked over his wife, who had been in a large Puddlemore United Quidditch jersey which Hestia had got for her and long black maternity tights. She was completely soaked and her hair was plastered to her shirt, which was clinging to her, highlighting the large baby bump. She was glowing. James had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He grinned and sprinted towards her and Lily shrieked, pointing the hose at him, but it didn't manage to stop him. James sprinted right up to her and grabbed the hose, pointing it at the sky, so it rained down on them. He grinned down at Lily, who crossed her arms, her eyes still sparkling. He leaned down and kissed her gently, and felt her lips turn up into a smile, as her hands wondered into his hair.

"Welcome back," he chuckled, resting his forehead against hers, and Lily giggled.

"It's your fault this is happening," she pointed out, "If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be fat and hormonal," she said, and he chuckled

"Lils you're not fat," he grinned, "You're just, large," he winked and Lily rolled her eyes, causing him to smile.

"Fat, large, same thing," she said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"No, you're pregnant, completely different category," he said, covering her hand, and Lily grinned at him.

"Wasn't it you who called that woman in Diagon Alley fat when she was pregnant?" she asked innocently, and James flushed.

"That was a mistake!" he said defensively, and Lily laughed. The rain seemed to multiply and Lily looked up and grinned

"James you're making it rain on us _and _it's actually raining," she laughed, and he looked up.

"Oh Merlin!" he yelled, and Lily laughed

"What does it matter? You're already wet," she said matter-of-factly, and James shrugged

"I was shocked, " he said, and Lily giggled, "Come on," he said, laying the hose down on the floor, "Inside," he said, pointing imperiously towards the house, "I am not having you fall sick two weeks before you go into labour," he said, and Lily sighed before heading off in the direction of the house, as James switched the hose off. He turned around and looked around for his glasses, "Damn it," he swore, looking around the floor. He looked up to see Lily standing, grinning, and holding his glasses. He stuck his tongue out at her and walked towards her. She turned around and walked into the house, and he caught the door, following her inside.

Lily groaned as they walked inside, the water from their bodies drenching the flour-covered floor, creating a weird sort of paste, "I'll clean it," James assured her, kissing her on top of the head. He pulled his wand out and waved it, "_Scourgify_," he muttered, and the floor was suddenly clean. He grinned at Lily, "Now you can't scream at me," he said, and she flushed.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he shook his head, "I'll try not to yell at you again today," she grinned, and James snorted

"That would be a record," he said, and she shrugged.

"Once again, this is not only my fault," she said, and he chuckled, shaking his head, causing it to rain water, "James!" she yelled, as water showered down on her. He grinned and kissed the top of her head, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"What have we here?" a voice said, and Lily turned around quickly to see Sirius standing smirking in the doorway.

"Sirius!" she said happily, and threw herself in his arms, "Oh sorry!" she giggled, taking a step back, "Now you're all wet," she said apologetically, and Sirius shrugged

"How irresponsible of you," James teased Lily, "Now the house is going to smell like wet dog," he grinned, and Sirius grasped his chest dramatically. James took a step towards Sirius, who pulled his wand out and dried James, before he hugged him, "So what brings you here?" James asked, as he and Sirius let go of each other.

"I just wanted to make sure he was still alive," Sirius shrugged, and Lily flushed as James laughed, "she has been known to do some nasty things when provoked," he said, and Lily grinned

"I don't _provoke _her!" James said defensively, and Lily shrugged

"It was you who dirtied the kitchen," she said, and Sirius grinned

"She must've killed you mate," Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder.

"Yeah," James said bluntly, "But it did lead to a water fight," he said, and Sirius barked a laugh

"I don't want to know what you two do when alone," he chuckled, "So how's the bump?" he asked, looking at Lily, who rolled her eyes. Sirius had taken to referring to their baby as 'the bump'.

"Nothing to report," she smiled.

"Well that's boring," Sirius snorted, and James threw him a threatening glance, "Oh no I'm so scared," Sirius muttered, and James grinned, "So the big day is in two weeks!" he said happily, "Excited?" he asked Lily, who shook her head

"Lily doesn't like pain," James said, and Sirius shrugged

"Makes sense, but think of it this way, after all the pain you'll have a _baby_," he said and Lily grinned, "Anyway," he said, clapping his hands, "I came to take you two," he said

"Why?" Lily asked, and Sirius sighed

"There's been another attack, and Dumbledore's calling a meeting," he said, and Lily looked at James worriedly, "I doubt there's fighting, just an Order meeting," he said reassuringly, and Lily relaxed

"I'll just go get changed then," she said, and Sirius nodded

"Prongs you should go change too," he said, and James nodded.

"Come on Lils," James said, and picked Lily up. Sirius raised an eyebrow and James grinned, "It takes her _years _to get up the stairs," he said, and Lily spluttered as Sirius laughed

"Not being able to see your feet has it's disadvantages," she said, and James grinned, before heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs, followed by Sirius, "Are you lost?" she asked, looking over James's shoulder at Sirius.

"Ha bloody ha, lost puppy jokes," he muttered, and Lily giggled. James put Lily down in their bedroom and grabbed his clothes before stealing a kiss and walking out of their room to Sirius who was waiting outside. Lily heard the two of them, talking of course, walk to the extra bedroom and shook her head. Those boys.

She grabbed an emerald maternity shirt, and some maternity pants, and pulled them on. The pants were basically tights that ended right below her knees and the shirt had elastic around the bottom, which ended below her bum. She quickly dried her hair and pulled it up into a bun, before walking out of their room. James and Sirius were already downstairs so she made her way down, careful not to fall, and came to a stop in front of them, "You're alive!" Sirius said happily, and Lily rolled her eyes as James hid a grin. She knew she hadn't taken that long, "Shall we?" Sirius suggested, and James nodded

"See you there," James said, and Sirius saluted, before disapparating, "you ready?" he asked, holding his hand out to Lily, who nodded and took it, "Oh Lils," he said, and she turned to look at him, "I love you," he grinned, and Lily laughed

"When I'm not screaming at you?" she asked, and James shrugged

"I like you better when you're not but I love you through the screaming," he said, and her eyes twinkled, "Let's go," he said, kissing her nose before holding onto his family tightly and disapparating.

They landed at the Auror Headquarters, where they held the meetings, and walked into the room where everyone met. It was already bustling with people.

"Lily!" she turned and Hestia pulled her best friend into a hug, "Oh I haven't seen you in weeks! How's the baby?" she asked, looking down at the stomach

"All fine, Merlin I've missed you!" Lily squealed, hugging her friend again. She let go and looked up at James, who grinned at her.

"Should we find somewhere to sit?" he suggested, and Lily nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders and Hestia walked with them, chatting away.

"Merlin Lils you'll never believe what happened. I got back to the flat yesterday to see Sirius and Remus blowing things up, I had no idea how to react, honestly," she said, and Lily laughed, "and then your stupid husband walks out of your old room and hands them fireworks, which they promptly decide to light _inside _the house," she said, looking at James, who grinned and ran his hand through his hair

"Don't yell, just because we're older now doesn't mean we ever stop being Marauders," Remus said, coming up in front of them, "Hey there!" he said happily, hugging Lily, "I haven't seen you in a long time, how's life stuck in the house?" he asked, and Lily rolled her eyes

"Boring," she said, and Remus grinned

"What do you do all day?" Sirius asked suddenly appearing next to Hestia.

"Read, cook, my mum or Emily usually stop by," she said, and Sirius scrunched his nose

"Sounds boring"

"It is boring," she giggled, as James pushed her down into a seat, "Honestly James I'm allowed to stand," she said, looking at him and he shrugged as the rest of them laughed.

"Can't be too careful," he said, and Lily shook her head fondly. Just then, Dumbledore entered the room and they all sat down, James on one side of her and Sirius on the other, as they began their meeting.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Lily sighed, as James placed her delicately down on the sofa. James grinned and sat down next to her, pulling her into him.

"Why are you so tired?" he murmured, brushing some of her hair out of her face as she leaned against him.

"Because I'm so heavy now," she mumbled, burying her face in his shirt, "And I have to walk everywhere," she sighed, and James chuckled

"That does sound tiring," he said, playing with her hair. Lily yawned magnificently and James smiled, "Bedtime," he said, standing up and holding his hands out to her. Lily smiled at him drearily and took his hands, allowing him to help her onto her feet. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, sighing in contentment as her eyelids fluttered close, "Lils you can't sleep like this," James said quietly, and she moaned in response, "Alright, let's go," he said, pushing her away from him and scooping her up in his arms.

"You don't have to carry me," she said sleepily, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. James grinned down at his sleeping wife as he climbed up the stairs, "I'm really heavy," she continued, "That's why I'm so tired," she added, and James chuckled

"It's not a problem," he said, laying her gently down on her feet in front of her wardrobe.

"You do need to stay in shape somehow," she agreed musingly, and James laughed, "I wouldn't want you losing your muscles or anything," she said, and James snorted

"And that's why you love me isn't it?" he teased, and she grinned

"Of course,"

"I feel so loved," he said, rolling his eyes

"You should," she smiled, turning around and looking cheekily up at him. James chuckled and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened to your hormones? I haven't had such a normal day with you in a while," he teased, and Lily giggled

"I like water fights," she smiled, and James grinned

"I rather enjoy them myself," he said, "Remember in our fourth year when I was unceremoniously thrown into the Black Lake?" he asked, and Lily giggled

"Well, I didn't do anything to you for a week after that," she said, and he chuckled. They stood like that for a few minutes, not talking, when Lily suddenly jumped, "Oh Merlin!" she squealed, and James frowned down at her

"What?" he asked. She shook her head and waited for a few minutes, before jumping again

"Bloody hell!" she yelled, and James looked at her worriedly as her hands flew to her stomach.

"What? Lily what happened?" he asked desperately, looking worriedly at her stomach and back up to her face. She looked up into his face with tears in her eyes, and a large grin on her face.

"It's kicking!" she breathed, and James froze, his worry disappearing and a loving smile growing on his face

"It's what?" he asked incredulously, and Lily nodded her head vigorously

"Here," she said, grabbing his hands and putting them on her stomach, and closing her eyes, a smile of anticipation lighting up her features. There was pressure against James's hands, and he gasped

"I felt it! It kicked!" he yelled happily, and in response, there were a few more kicks, "Merlin!" he laughed, "Do you think he or she likes my voice?" he asked, looking at Lily with bright excited eyes

"Probably," she smiled, and the baby kicked

"Likes your voice too," he grinned, looking down at Lily's stomach, as if realizing for the first time that there was a baby in there. The baby kicked again and he looked up at Lily, "Does this hurt?" he asked, rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked.

"Not really," she said after a moments thinking, "It just feels really odd," she laughed, and James chuckled.

"I can't believe that's our baby in there," he smiled, and Lily grinned

"Speaking of, we have a healers appointment tomorrow," she said, and James nodded, "Do you want to know what sex the baby is?" she asked, and James shook his head

"I'd rather not, it's more magical this way," he smiled, and Lily grinned

"What do you want?" she asked and James shook his head fondly

"I don't care"

* * *

"Come _on _Lily!" James yelled, jumping up and down in the kitchen as Lily frowned into the fridge, "We're going to be late!"

"James calm down, we're the only appointment today," she said calmly.

"What are you _doing?" _he huffed, leaning against the fridge, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm craving something," she said

"Then get it,"

"But I don't know what I want!" she whined, stomping her foot.

"What do you feel like?" he asked, and Lily shrugged, "Okay let's do this some other way, er, sweet or salty?" he asked

"Salty," she said confidently, and James nodded

"Cold or hot?"

"Er, neither," she said, and he sighed

"Then it wouldn't be in the fridge," he said matter-of-factly, shutting the door of the fridge, "Soft or crunchy?" he asked, and Lily frowned

"Crunchy," she said, and James nodded

"So you're craving crisps," he said and Lily's eyes widened

"How could I be so stupid?" she laughed, and hugged her husband, "Thank you," she squealed, and he chuckled. He reached up and opened a cupboard, handing her a bag of potato crisps.

"Better?" he asked, as she ripped open the bag and shoved a crisp in her mouth. She moaned and nodded and James chuckled, "you crave brownies one day and crisps another?" he asked incredulously, and Lily shrugged, "Come on," he said, taking her hand, "Do you want to disapparate or Floo?" he asked, and Lily sighed

"Apparating is the lesser of two evils," she muttered, and James grinned

"Ready?" he asked. Lily quickly shoved the crisps in her purse and nodded. James turned on the spot and Lily felt herself sucked into a vortex of darkness and nausea. Their feet landed in the lobby of St. Mungos and James left her standing there, as he sprinted to the blonde lady manning the counter, "Hello, we have an appointment under Potter," he said politely, flashing a charming grin, causing the lady behind the desk to swoon slightly

"Oh, yes, go right on up," she said, batting her eyelids

"Thank you," James smiled, before holding his hand out to Lily, who threw the witch a scathing look before allowing James to drag her up the stairs, "That was rude," he chastised, trying to hide a grin.

"She was flirting with you!" she said defensively, and James chuckled

"You have nothing to worry about," he said, kissing her on top of the head, and steering her into the ward, "W-what?" he stammered, as Emily waved at them.

"Oh you finally got here," she said, taking Lily's hand and dragging her towards a bed, followed by James, "We got here twenty minutes ago," she said, gesturing to all four parents. Lily grinned and hugged her mother, the two squealing

"Oh god I cant believe it's your _final _checkup before the big day!" Jane squealed, and Lily's smile faltered, "Nothing to worry about," Jane soothed her daughter quickly, "you'll be absolutely fine,"

"Of course you will," Emily said, smiling, "look at us, do we look permanently damaged after giving birth to children?" she said, gesturing to Jane and herself, and Lily grinned

"It's just scary," she said, and they nodded

"Can't deny that," Andrew chuckled, pulling Lily into a one armed hug, "You're huge," he said, and Lily stuck her tongue out at her father.

"What are you all doing here?" James asked, as Daniel hugged Lily, careful of the baby bump.

"I'm going to be a grandpa, you think I'd miss the final appointment?" Daniel scoffed, and James shook his head. The people he had to deal with.

"Lily and James Potter?" a trainee said, and Lily turned around. The trainee smiled at her and gestured to a bed, "Please, make yourself comfortable," she said, "the Healer will be with you in a minute," she said with a smile, and turned around, heading back to where all the nurses were.

"You heard her," James said, and Lily glared at him, "Sorry," he squeaked, as the parents chuckled. Lily threw her purse at him irritably and got into the bed. She crossed her arms and glared at James, as he stood there, unsure of how to handle the situation with the parents around. He had no food to smear in her face! "Are you still craving the crisps?" he asked, and Lily's eyes brightened, and he laughed. He opened her purse and handed her the bag, which she accepted with a grin.

"Nice going," muttered Andrew, clapping him on the back, and James chuckled as his father gave him two thumbs up.

"Excuse me?" they turned around to see a healer and James narrowed his eyes, "Are you Lily Potter?" he asked politely, and Lily nodded, her eyes on James, who looked like he was going to kill the man for even assuming he could check up on his wife.

"HELLO!" Sirius yelled, running in and throwing himself on James's back, in true piggyback style. James stumbled under his best mates weight and laughed as he put Sirius back down on the floor.

"Hey," James chuckled, and Sirius grinned, "What are you-?"

"Doing here? Well Hestia wanted to come, and then I thought I should as well, and I brought Moony," he said, as Hestia and Remus walked in, chuckling.

"Hi!" Hestia squealed, running over to hug Lily.

"Who's this?" Sirius asked, pointing to the healer

"I'm Healer Marks," he said, and Remus bit his lip as Sirius narrowed his eyes

"You got a _bloke _to check her up?" he asked, smacking James in the arm, and James winced

"Healer Laura is not coming in today," Marks said, and Sirius crossed his arms.

"Can we have a different healer please?" he asked, "No offense to you mate, it's just, you're a bloke, and she's a girl you know?" he said, and James grinned at his best mate.

"Er, I'm the only one on call today," Healer Marks said, amused, "And I'm pretty sure my husband would tell you that I wont do anything," he smiled, and Sirius and James flushed as Lily burst out laughing.

"Oh, then, never mind," he grinned, and the Healer chuckled.

"Shall we start over?" he suggested, and the two boys nodded, as did Andrew, who only Jane saw, "Mrs. Potter," he said, turning to Lily, who smiled at him, "I'm Healer Marks and I'm here to perform your final check up," he said. He took a few steps over to Lily and then cleared his throat, "may I?" he asked, and Lily laughed as James punched Sirius in the shoulder. She nodded and the Healer, after smiling politely at Andrew, walked over to stand beside Lily, "I'm going to check your heartbeat," he said, and Lily nodded. He looked over at James, who nodded and he began to perform the checkup.

Hence began the most awkward checkup known to mankind.

James kept fluttering over Lily

Sirius was watching over the Healer like a hawk

Remus was standing with the mothers, who were crying on his shoulders, one on each

The dads were looking, awestruck, at the baby monitor

Hestia was braiding Lily's hair.

"Here is your baby," Marks said, and they all froze, looking at the monitor.

"It's so big," James breathed, looking at the monitor. Lily grinned at the screen then pat her belly. James sniffed and she looked up to see him wiping his eyes

"James," she smiled, and he turned around, "Come here," she said, and he shook his head, "James," she said testily, and he turned around, looking down at her with red eyes. In normal circumstances, Sirius would have made fun of his best mate, but he was too busy staring, dumbstruck, at the monitor.

Lily gestured to the side of the bed and James sighed, sitting down on the edge, his eyes glued to her stomach, "Sorry," he sniffed, and Lily chuckled

"For what?"

"Being a baby," he said, and then burst out laughing, and Lily rolled her eyes

"Honestly James, I wonder which baby will be more mature," she said, looking between James and her stomach, and James snorted

"The baby is going to win," Emily grinned, ruffling her son's hair.

"Mum!" he said, hiding his face in Lily's shoulder.

"It's okay," Lily said soothingly, "She's right,"

"Lily!"

* * *

"So then I ducked, and the spell hit the wall, which exploded everywhere, and I of course came out unscathed and sexy as always," Sirius said, dancing around the Potter living room, reenacting the scene, two days before the baby was to be born. He had just come back from a mission for the Order and was buzzing with adrenalin. James had been forbidden to go by his baby-laden wife, and had been especially worried about his stupid best mate.

"Then what?" James breathed, leaning forward, intrigued.

"Well what else? I cursed the bastards and disapparated," Sirius finished dramatically. James whistled and fell backwards, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Intense man," James said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Sirius scoffed as Lily walked into the room. She took one look at Sirius and sighed, "Yes m'dear, I am alive," he said, holding his arms wide, and Lily grinned.

"I'm glad,"

"Really?" Sirius asked, double taking, "Do mine ears deceive me?" he asked James, who laughed, "The Lily Evans is glad I'm alive! Merlin I never thought I'd see the day," he said dramatically, 'fainting' onto James's lap.

James rolled his eyes and turned to smile at Lily, and Lily nodded, biting her lip in anticipation

"Well I wouldn't want you to die _now_," she said, walking over and leaning against the back of the sofa next to James's head. James stood up quickly, causing Sirius's head to fall onto the sofa, and stood next to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Why now? Oh because of the baby, obviously, it needs to see the majesty that is Sirius Black at least once," Sirius said solemnly, and James snorted, "Oi!"

"Well Sirius it is because of the baby," Lily said, and Sirius rolled his eyes

"I know, I just predicted remember?" he said, looking at Lily, who grinned

"Padfoot we're trying to tell you something here," James said, and Sirius's eyes widened

"Oh! Okay, er, I'll be serious," he said, and then burst out laughing, "Success!" he said, and James burst out laughing. Lily shook her head and covered her mouth, laughing.

"Sirius!" she said, placing her hands on her hips, "I don't want you dead because then if _I _die then the baby will have nobody!" she said, and Sirius rolled his eyes

"Sweetheart if you die it will stay with Prongs, I know that sounds bad, but he does get primary custody," Sirius said, and Lily sighed

"Okay let's say James is dead as well," she said, and Sirius paled

"What are you saying?" he choked, and Lily's eyes widened

"No! Merlin this is coming out all wrong," she whined, and turned to James, who grinned.

"Alright I'll do it," he said, rubbing her arm gently, "Padfoot if we die, _if, _we want you to be here for the baby," he said, and Sirius frowned

"That's why the baby has godparents," Sirius said, "Honestly you two, do you not know _anything _about this?" he teased, but his two friends only looked at him, small smiles on their faces, "What?" Sirius asked, his stomach flipping

"We wanted to ask you," Lily smiled and then looked at James

"Mate, will you be godfather?" he asked, and Sirius's eyes widened.

"F-for real?" he choked, and James nodded, "R-really?" he asked, turning to Lily, who grinned, her eyes shining with tears, "Y-you really want m-me?" he stammered, looking at James, who chuckled and let go of his wife, walking over and putting his hands on Sirius's shoulders

"I think you'd be a great godfather, nobody better, and Lily agrees," he said earnestly, and Sirius's eyes widened. He turned to look at Lily, who smiled and nodded, as if to confirm it for him.

Sirius's face split into a large grin and he threw his arms around James, hugging him fiercely, laughing, "you will _not _regret this!" he exclaimed, letting go of James to run over to Lily, pulling her into a delicate hug. He let go of the pregnant redhead and looked down at her tummy, "Hear that?" he yelled in the direction of the stomach, "I'm your godfather!" he laughed, and then turned to James, "not that I want you to die or anything," he said, and James snorted. Sirius laughed and ran over to James, throwing his arms around him once more, "Thank you!" he yelled, and James chuckled, clapping Sirius on the back.

There was a gasp and both Sirius and James turned around to see Lily standing there, frowning.

"Lils what's wrong?" James asked worriedly. Lily looked down and both Sirius and James followed her gaze, and froze

"Why is the floor wet?" Sirius asked, his voice quaking

"Lils did your water just break?" James choked, and Lily whimpered

"I'm going into labor."

**

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked it (: So obviously, you know that in the next chapter we will meet baby Harry. Stay tuned! **


	2. 31st July 1980

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, that was unacceptable, but I got into my school IASAS team (traveling to play) and we're going to MANILA next week :D I'm so excited. So naturally I have a whole lot of homework to catch up on, so just hang in there. Once IASAS is over I'll be posting more regularly. Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Key word, WISH**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Why is the floor wet?" Sirius asked, his voice quaking_

"_Lils did your water just break?" James choked, and Lily whimpered_

"_I'm going into labor."_

* * *

"Oh Merlin, I'm having a baby, Oh my Merlin, I'm not ready for this!"

"Shut. Up."

"I'm having a baby. I can't do this! Merlin I'm having a baby!"

"James. Just shut it." Sirius hissed, as James continued to hyperventilate, leaning against the wall and staring wide-eyed at his wife, who was standing, looking down in shock at the water on the floor.

"S-Sirius," James stammered, and Sirius huffed. He stomped over to his best mate as Lily continued to stare down at the puddle around her feet

"Mate, how about you hyperventilate after we get Lily-flower out?" Sirius suggested, and James looked at Lily as if he had just noticed the water around her feet and her shocked expression, "Good plan?" Sirius asked, and James nodded, hurrying over to his wife.

"Lils?" James asked warily, as he approached the shocked pregnant woman. Lily's head snapped up and she sent him a look of pure panic

"I c-cant do this!" she choked out, "I'm not ready! I have two more days!"

"Don't worry, come here," James said, unnaturally calm for the situation, "Now, we'll take this in steps okay?" he said gently, and Lily nodded, "First, all you have to do is wear your shoes," he said, and Lily nodded.

"What's next?" she asked, and James scratched his head, trying to make this as easy as possible

"Then, we apparate," he said, and Lily's eyes widened, "Lils, we're just apparating," he said, and Lily nodded, "Now breathe," he said, and she took a deep, quavering breath, "Go get your shoes," he said, and she nodded, "Padfoot go with her," he said, and Sirius frowned

"Where are you going mate?"

"To scream into a pillow," James said bluntly, and Sirius chuckled, as he supported the frightened Lily. By the time Lily had slipped her shoes on, James was beside them, a small duffel bag over his shoulder, "Ready?" he asked Lily, who shook her head, "Come on," he smiled, holding his hand out to her, which she took, squeezing the life out of it.

"I'll go ahead," Sirius said quickly, and turned on the spot, understanding that the couple needed a moment. As soon as Sirius was gone, Lily looked up at James and he smiled down at her.

"Hey, we're having a baby," he smiled, Lily's face echoing his happiness.

* * *

"So you two _finally _got here," Sirius smirked, as James and Lily arrived, red faced and grinning, "What were you doing?"

"Never mind that right now," James said, waving his hand, "Lily," he said, turning to her and looking at her slightly warily, "how are we doing?"

"I haven't felt any pain yet…that's good right?" she laughed, trying to make a joke, while her eyes begged James for an answer.

"Don't worry about that," James said, "Padfoot," he said, and Sirius looked up. James suddenly had an image of a dog looking up, it's ears pointing straight up, "Go sign Lils in and get her a ward," James said, and Sirius bowed, before heading off. James looked after Sirius, and saw that he had cut the line, full of charmed women of course, and was now flirting shamelessly with the witch behind the counter. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Lily.

"James, I'm scared," she whispered, looking around, and James smiled at her softly

"Don't worry about anything," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'm here, and as long as I'm here, everything will be okay, because I wont let anything happen to you, understand?" he said, and Lily nodded, "I see you came back," James said slyly, as Sirius approached them, the ladies from the desk all looking after him.

"You know what Prongsie, I did some shimmying and I got to the front of the line so that Mrs. Prongs could get a ward before the baby comes flying out," he said, and Lily giggled. Just then, her breath caught and her eyes widened

"What's wrong?" both boys asked immediately. Lily gripped onto James's arm, and doubled over in pain, yelling out, "Contraction," Sirius choked, and James nodded quickly, taking Lily's hand and putting his hands on her shoulders, gripping tightly

"Lils, you have to breathe," he said, "take a breath in," he said, and Lily obeyed, taking in a steady breath, "now out," he said, and she followed, "in, out, just a few more seconds Lils," he said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Suddenly, Lily relaxed and straightened up, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he said gently, and Lily looked into his eyes, her own burning.

"Wasn't that bad?" she hissed, and James bit his lip sheepishly as Sirius chuckled, "I'd like to see _your _uterus do this to you," she said, jabbing his stomach, hard for that matter.

"Sorry," James mumbled, "Come on, let's get you up to the ward," he said, and with his stealth and agility, he swept her off her feet, literally, and rushed up the stairs.

"Why are you running?" she asked, and James bit his lip.

"I don't want you to have a contraction _while _I'm holding you," he said, as he gently placed her down on the bed that the Healer had nodded to.

"Oh my hero," she said sarcastically, as James collapsed on a chair next to her, heaving. Sirius sauntered into the room, looking completely relaxed and grinned at the dying James, before heading over to Lily's side, and taking her hand.

"Hey there beautiful," he said sweetly, smiling at Lily, "How are you?"

"I don't want another contraction," she said, and Sirius shrugged

"Cant help you there, I can, however, get you something to drink," he said, and Lily smiled.

"I'd like that," she said, and Sirius nodded

"I'm going to call everyone, just by the way," he said, and James shook his head

"I want to call my parents," he said, and Sirius shrugged. That made sense, "And I'm guessing Lily wants to call hers?" he said, looking at Lily, who nodded.

"I'll call the rest of the gang then," he said, and James rolled his eyes

"Padfoot we have no ga-" James was cut off as Lily squeaked. He jumped up quickly and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly and uttering soothing words as she went through her second ever contraction. Sirius watched in awe as his best mate, who was squeamish around blood not that anybody knew that, hold his screaming wife's hand. He would never understand the love that James felt for Lily, it seemed to alien to him, "Done," James sighed, as Lily let go of his hand, allowing circulation to resume. Lily slumped back on the pillows and groaned

"That took hours," she whined

"Actually it took precisely 47 seconds," Sirius said, and Lily rolled her eyes, assuming that he had a watch and had been timing.

"Whatever," she said, "Same thing,"

"Of course," Sirius grinned, and winked at James, "See you in a bit,"

"Where are you going?" James asked, panicking.

"To get the lady a drink and call the peeps," he said, and walked out of the ward

"He has to stop trying to be cool," Lily muttered, and James grinned, "Go," she said, and James's eyes widened, "Go call the parents," she finished, and James smiled, running his hand through his hair

"Will you be okay without me?" he asked, and Lily nodded

"There's a fireplace over there," they turned around to see a Healer standing behind them, female, smiling, "Hi there," she smiled, "Long time no see, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for your previous check-up, there was an emergency," Healer Laura continued, "I was planning on doing a checkup on Mrs. Potter," she said, nodding at Lily, who smiled slightly

"I'll go call them after that," James said, and the Healer flashed a grin

"Mr. Potter I'm going to be measuring how many centimetres she's dilated," she said, and James frowned

"You mean-"

"Yes," the Healer said, and James flushed

"Right, I'll, er, go make the, er, calls," he said, and after twitching at Lily, who was openly laughing at him, he walked over to the fireplace in the corner. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, which was in a holder on the wall, and got down on his knees. He looked over his shoulder towards Lily's ward, to see the curtains drawn. Knowing she would be fine with Healer Laura, he bent down and tossed the Floo Powder in the fire, sticking his head in, "Potter Mansion!" he said.

The sensation of spinning was overwhelming, and even to those with strong stomachs, was extremely nauseating. It reminded James of when he was young and spun around in circles extremely quickly with his eyes wide open, seeing nothing but lines. The spinning finally stopped, and he found himself staring at his parents living room.

"Mum! Dad!" he yelled. There was a sound of thunder and Daniel appeared, followed by Emily, looking around the living room, "Over here!" he said, and they looked towards the fireplace, smiles breaking across their faces

"James!" Emily sung happily, getting to her knees by her sons flaming head

"Hey mum," James smiled, and then smiled at his dad

"So why are you calling?" Daniel asked, and James's face turned serious

"Right, you need to get down here immediately," he said, and both his parents paled

"Is something wrong?" they asked, and James shook his head, a grin splitting across his face

"No, nothing at all, everything's perfect," he laughed, "We're at St. Mungos," he said, "She's having the baby!" he finally yelled happily, his euphoria taking over now that he wasn't around and worrying about Lily. He was going to be a father. The looks on his parents faces were the exact same as his.

"OH MERLIN!" Daniel screeched, jumping up and down hysterically. Emily, on the other hand, was frozen

"Funny, I imagined your reactions to be opposite," grinned James, looking from his frozen-in-shock mother and squealing father.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay," Daniel said excitedly, fluttering happily, "You," he said, pointing at James's head, "go to Lily! We'll be there in five minutes!" he said, before sprinting out of the living room. James looked at his mother, who had slowly sunk down into a chair.

"Er, mum?" he asked, and Emily looked at him, "You alright?"

"I'm fine James, just, go," she said, waving him away

"What did I do?" he asked worriedly, and Emily chuckled

"Nothing James, I'm just happy, go away," she said, and James grinned, before backing out of the fire. He shook his head, disoriented, finding himself on his knees in the St. Mungos ward. He jumped up and made his way over to Lily, who was sitting on the bed, smiling at him

"Did you tell them?" she asked, and James gave her a deadpan look, "I'm just checking," she said defensively, grinning at him.

"You should call your parents," he said, and she nodded seriously, before freezing and holding her hand out to him. He rushed to her side and took her hand, holding onto it and calming her as she experienced yet _another _contraction.

"They're not that bad," Lily said, looking down at her stomach thoughtfully, "the Healer said they'll be _really _bad closer to the time of birth," she said, and James nodded, "Hand me my purse," she said, and James looked around.

"Er, where is it?" he asked

"Over there," she said, pointing to the foot of her bed. James moved the blanket covering her, revealing her feet, and saw her purse. He handed the purse to her and she looked at him warily, noticing his mischievous glint, "James what are you going to do?" she asked, and he shook his head innocently. Lily shook her head and opened her purse, looking inside for the cell phone, and then screamed suddenly as James grabbed her foot, "James!" she squealed, as he grinned at her. He stuck up a finger and she shook her head, "No! James please!" she laughed, trying to get her foot away from him. He moved his finger towards the foot and Lily continued to kick at him, and wriggle, and scream with laughter.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, running into the ward, only to see the scene before him, and grinned

"Sirius! Help!" she laughed, as James tickled her foot

"I don't think I should," Sirius said, handing her a glass of water.

"Please?" she begged, and Sirius chuckled

"Prongs," he said sternly, and James looked at him, "No. Bad boy," he said, and James laughed, placing his wife's foot down.

"I am not a dog, Padfoot," he said, walking over to sit beside Lily's head.

"You are to me," Sirius winked, and then jumped, "MERLIN!"

"What?" James asked as Lily jumped.

"I haven't told Hestia! Or Moony! Or Wormtail!" he yelled, and then looked at Lily, who grinned

"Go," she said, waving her hand, "It'll be a while," Sirius looked at James, who nodded and he blew them both a kiss, to which James ducked, before disapparating with a 'pop'

"It will?" James asked, and Lily shrugged, causing James to laugh.

"Be quiet," she said, holding up her finger, and James rolled his eyes as Lily put the cell phone up to her ear, the act only followed by screams of happiness and lots of eye rolling on Lily's part

* * *

"MOONY! MERLIN IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"What?" Remus spluttered, running out of the kitchen of the ex-Marauder flat, now his own personal bachelor pad

"Oh there you are," Sirius grinned, "Couldn't find you," he said, and Remus narrowed his eyes

"What's the emergency?" he asked testily

"I couldn't find you," Sirius winked. Remus seemed torn between murdering Sirius and, well, murdering him some more.

"What is it?" he asked irritably, leaning against the doorway, catching his breath.

"Well, you have to come with me to get Hest and then we're going to St. Mungos," he said casually, and Remus's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Sirius said, "Lily's just going into labour, that's all," he said, and Remus nodded, trusting his casual tone, before freezing and, ignoring Sirius' grin of amusement, gasped

"REALLY?" he yelled, and Sirius nodded gravely

"I'm afraid so, Prongsie is going to be a father, Merlin help the child," he said, and Remus rolled his eyes

"Shut up," he instructed, before grinning, "They must be so happy! Okay, you go ahead to get Hest," he said, waving Sirius off, fluttering about as if not sure what to do and in what order

"What about you?" Sirius asked, and Remus shook his head

"I'm going straight to St. Mungos," he said, and Sirius stomped his foot

"No fair! I want to go!"

"Life is unfair," Remus said, before winking and disapparating.

* * *

"Remus!" Lily squealed from the mass of people huddled around her bed. James was, naturally, sitting next to Lily, looking at her as if the sun shone out of her every orifice. Remus had once found this amusing, now, he found himself envious that James had someone to ogle.

When Lily addressed him, the mass of people, the parents, turned quickly, and Remus saw James grin at him. James stood up and strode over to Remus, throwing his arms around him in a brotherly hug.

"Where's the other one?" James asked, and Remus chuckled

"I decided not to wait for him," Remus said, "he told me before Hest," he said, and James shrugged. They turned as someone cleared their throat, to see Lily sitting there, arms crossed, glaring at Remus

"It wouldn't hurt for you to come say hello to me," she said, eyes twinkling, and Remus's face split into a grin, "It's not like I can just hobble over there or anything," she continued, and Remus laughed, before walking around James and taking her hand

"How are you?" he asked, smiling at her, and Lily shrugged

"M'kay. Just kind of sleepy," she said, and her mother made a tutting noise

"Sweetheart you've only been here for no more than two hours," she said, and Lily shrugged

"Doesn't stop me from being sleepy," she said, and Jane sighed, giving up. Lily was not fun to argue with, _especially _when the topic of sleep came up. James chuckled and turned around when suddenly, something making a screaming noise smashed into him.

"Hello Hestia," he chuckled, turning around, as the object continued to scream. As he faced her, Hestia grinned and threw her arms around him, jumping up and down happily

"I can't _believe _this!" she squeaked, before letting go of James and sprinting to her friend, who grinned at her, chatting away excitedly. James chuckled and ran his hand through his messy hair, exhausted. Lily's contractions had, obviously, continued, and he was mentally exhausted from trying to tell Lily to breathe, whilst attempting to control his heart attack simultaneously

"Hello all," Sirius said, strolling elegantly into the room, seeming unsurprised at the amount of people in the ward. He clapped James on the shoulder and grinned down at Lily, "How's it going fattie?" he said casually, and Lily narrowed her eyes at him as they all laughed.

Lily's eyes suddenly widened and James, noticing his cue, sprinted over to her and took her hand in his, feeling her nails attempt to pierce his skin as she closed her eyes, her jaw clenched from trying not to cry out. They were getting worse that much was obvious. James prayed that it wouldn't be that much longer. He hated seeing Lily in pain. His soothing words of 'breathe' and 'it's almost over' were drowned out by the words of everyone around them. To James's surprise, it was Sirius holding Lily's other hand, not Hestia, looking extremely frightened.

Lily relaxed after precisely 54 seconds, and slumped back into the pillows, eyes still closed, "I hate this," she muttered, and James chuckled, seeing his and Lily's parents grinning out of the corners of his eyes.

"Did anyone think of telling Wormtail?" Hestia asked, and Sirius flushed as James looked at him, slightly annoyed

"I'm sorry!" he said defensively, "I wanted to get back!" James rolled his eyes, as did everyone else, and Sirius grumbled irritably, before turning on the spot.

"Hello," a voice sung, appearing behind them. The crowd of parents parted to let the smiling Healer through, "How are we?" she asked, looking at Lily, who shrugged, "Well if you don't mind I'm going to check how much you're dilated. You seemed to be moving at a pretty rapid pace so I just want to make sure, that is, if you don't mind," she added, and Lily shook her head. James smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, before looking pointedly at the parents, Remus and Hestia, who flushed with realization and moved to her head to allow some privacy.

Lily flinched slightly as she felt the healers' cold, gloved fingers down there, and instead focused on James, who was watching the healer intently. Lily was sure she was having a boy, only because the only child she could imagine was a spitting image of James. A smaller one with the same mischievous attitude, the same features, the same glint in his eyes. James, sensing her gaze, turned to look at her, smiled slightly and squeezed her hand, looking into her eyes.

_Yes, _Lily thought, _He's going to be exactly like you. _

* * *

"Pete?" Sirius called through Peter's little flat, only to receive no answer, "WORMTAIL!" he yelled, only followed by silence. Grumbling to himself, he walked around the flat, looking for any sign of his friend. Finding none, he decided to leave a note, in the air, of course, so that Peter would see it, before disapparating. He landed right in the private ward in St. Mungos that was occupied by the Potter clan.

"OH MY!" he yelled, flushing deep maroon, as the sight of the dilation examination greeted him.

"MERLINS PANTS!" Lily screeched, attempting to slam her knees together, but Sirius had already turned his back on them. He could hear the parents laughter, as well as Hestia's ringing laugh and Remus's husky chuckle, and James's snort of laughter, "SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE HELL!" Lily screeched as the Healer covered her once again, removing her gloves, grinning.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he yelled, and Lily huffed

"You should be more careful," she grumbled, and Sirius grinned, spreading his arms

"And where's the fun in that?" he asked suavely, and Lily rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"So," Daniel said, turning to the Healer, trying desperately to forget about the incident. James was completely over it, and was playing now with his wife's hair.

"You still have some time," the Healer said, and Lily sighed, "Don't be too disappointed, I had a woman in here last week who was in labour for 27 hours," she winced as he said this, and Lily's face drained of colour, "Exactly," the Healer laughed, before walking away.

"Ew, 27 hours, how disgusting," Emily shuddered, before clapping her hands, "I'm sorry Lily dear, but I'm starving," she said, and Lily grinned, "Would you be okay if I left to get some food?" she asked, and Lily nodded

"Go ahead, all of you actually, I really don't mind," she said, and they all smiled at her thankfully.

"Are you sure dear? We can stay if you want," Andrew said, stroking his daughters' forehead

"It's fine, really, go eat," Lily said, shoving her father lightly, "James," she said sternly, and he looked at her, his eyes irritated

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, as his stomach growled.

"Go eat," she smiled, and James shook his head stubbornly

"I'll stay," Sirius said, and Lily beamed

"See, I wont be alone, now go eat," she said, pointing imperiously at the doorway. When James still didn't budge, she sighed, "Hest!" she called, and Hestia's head poked back in the doorway, "Can you take my husband with you?" she asked, and Hestia grinned as James scowled

"Come on," Hestia said, walking over to James and taking his arm, pulling him towards the door

"You'll be okay?" James asked, and Lily nodded. As soon as he'd vanished from view, Lily rolled her eyes, causing Sirius to laugh.

"Honestly," she said, "Stupid male, thinking I'm too weak to do this by myself," she said, and Sirius grinned.

"He loves you," he said, and Lily smiled

"I hate that," she said, grinning, and Sirius barked a laugh. He sat down in James's recently vacated seat, and leaned his head on the mattress like a dog.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked, and Lily looked down at him, "It's about Hestia," he said, and Lily frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong _exactly," Sirius sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I just feel like we're drifting," he said, and Lily nodded, "I just don't see her often anymore, and she's just so _busy," _he said, and Lily nodded

"She loves you," she said simply, and Sirius's eyes brightened.

_Honestly, _she smiled.

* * *

James returned quickly, to find his best friend asleep with his head resting on the mattress, and Lily with a thick book resting on her knees, reading. He smiled at her, the way her hair fell so gracefully and how beautiful she looked, even in a hospital gown, before walking inside. Lily looked up as he approached and grinned

"Hey," she said quietly, as James kissed her forehead, "I missed you," she said, and James chuckled

"This is why you shouldn't send me away," he said, a comment Lily chose to ignore, "What are you reading?" he asked, as she shifted slightly to make space for him.

"It's a muggle book, apparently it's a good read," she said, and James raised his eyebrows

"Apparently?" he asked, and Lily nodded

"My mums telling me what an amazing book it is, but I see no interest," she said plainly, and James laughed, "I don't like reading love stories," she added, and James frowned

"Why not?"

"Because I have you," she smiled, and James's stomach flipped.

"JAMES!" she screamed, as she squeezed the life out of his hand, enduring the most terrible contraction yet. It was a few hours later and they were all exhausted. Why the child did not come out, James would never know.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it'll be okay, just a few more seconds," he said soothingly, the panic in his eyes evident. Just as he predicted, a few seconds later, with a final yell, Lily slumped backwards

"How much longer?" she whined, looking over at the Healer, who only smiled at her sadly

"I'm afraid you have a while my dear," she said gently, and Lily swore

"Lily!" Jane scolded, as Andrew coughed to hid his laughter. James chuckled and kissed Lily's temple

"Go home," she said, and James shook his head, "James, you're exhausted, I want you coherent when it comes out," she said, glaring at her stomach

"Don't call my godchild an it," Sirius said sternly, and everyone turned to him, eyebrows raised. Lily saw Hestia's eyes narrow infinitesimally and chose not to care. Remus, on the other hand, beamed and clapped Sirius on the back, congratulating him, "Sorry I forgot nobody knew," Sirius grinned, and Lily rolled her eyes, throwing her head back on the pillow

"Acting like an it," she mumbled, for only James to hear, and James grinned, "Really, go," she said, and James shook his head, "At least go get some food!" she said, looking at the parents

"We already ate," Emily protested

"At _lunch_," Lily said, "It's now dinner!"

"Lily-"

Daniel cut himself off, causing James to laugh at his fathers' expression of mild fear. He had obviously never been on the receiving end of one of Lily's 'looks'

"We're staying, that's final," Andrew said, and as if to force his point further, he sat down next to James, crossing his arms, eyebrows raised. James was slightly taken aback at how like Lily that simple gesture looked.

There was a silence, when suddenly Lily frowned, looking down at her stomach, "What's wrong?" Remus asked. Lily looked up at her mother with a look of pure confusion

"I want to push," she said, and her mother chuckled

"Sweetheart it's not time yet," she said gently

"No but mummy I need to push," Lily said, and Andrew stood up quickly

"What?" Jane asked, as her husband ran towards the Healer station

"This happened to you as well," he hissed, and Jane's eyes widened in realization.

"She needs to push," Sirius said desperately, to the healer, who had just walked into their ward

"But that's impossible," she said, frowning down at Lily, "I checked you not five minutes ago,"

"Look," James said, standing up, "She wouldn't say she needed to push unless she did, can you at least check?" he asked, and the Healer sighed. She ducked under Lily's hospital gown and emerged a second later, a serious expression on her face.

"You," she said, gesturing to Sirius, Remus, Hestia, Emily, Daniel and Andrew, "Out," she said. The protests began, loudly, with everyone screaming obscenities at her, which she only ignored, "I am only allowing the husband and mother in here," she said, in a voice that implied that she was not about to change her mind. As she was speaking, a few more staff members walked inside, hands full of equipment which they set up with flicks of their wands.

"You have to leave, now," the Healer said, as she rolled a stool so she was positioned for the birth

"I need to push," Lily cried, and the Healer looked up at her

"You'll have to control it for a second, I'm not ready," the Healer said sternly, and Lily yelled out in frustration

"We'll go," Emily said, herding Sirius, Remus, Hestia, Daniel and Andrew out. Andrew kissed Lily on the forehead quickly before allowing Emily to lead him out.

"Now that that's taken care of," the Healer said, looking from Lily to James to Jane, "May I have the blanket?" she asked, looking at a nurse, who handed it to her, "You're ready to push," she said, looking at Lily, whose eyes widened

"Five more minutes?" she squeaked, and the Healer chuckled, as did Jane. James on the other hand, was looking down at Lily with a panicked expression.

"I'm sorry dear, you may not have five more minuets," the Healer chuckled, "Now, when I tell you, you push," she said, and Lily nodded. Lily's hand reached out, and James took it without hesitation in both of his.

"You can do this," he said to Lily, who turned to look at him, "I love you," he smiled, and Lily nodded.

"Ready?" Jane asked, turning around to face her daughter after giving the couple a moment of privacy. Lily took a deep breath, and squeezed James's hand, before nodding.

"Alright, _push!_" Lily yelled out as she began to push, squeezing the life out of James's hand. Jane was holding her other hand, and rubbing soothing circles on her daughters back.

"It's okay, push Lils, push!" James urged

"I AM PUSHING!" she screamed, and James shut up instantly, much to Jane's amusement.

"Stop," the Healer said, and Lily slumped back, "You have about 15 seconds before pushing again," she said, and Lily groaned

"I already pushed," she whined.

"Just a few more," James said gently, brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead. Lily sighed and pushed herself up slightly, her mother's hand on her back.

"Ready?" the Healer asked, "Push!"

"Fifteen seconds my ARSE!" Lily yelled, as she tried with all her might to push, ignoring her protesting body, and the pain, like pain she'd never experienced before, pulsing through her.

"James!" Jane said, standing next to the Healer, "James you have to see this!" she said, and James looked at her as if she were crazy

"I'll stay here thanks," he said, looking back down at Lily and continuing his continuous cycle of soothing words

"James, this is the birth of your child!" Jane said, snapping her fingers, and coming back to Lily's side, "I'll stay with her," she said, and glared at James until he gave in and moved to stand next to the Healer.

It was gruesome, no denying that. James had never seen anything more disgusting in his life

But he had never seen anything greater either

Beneath all the things he was pretending not to see, he could make out the face of his child, as it emerged slowly from Lily.

The head

The shoulders

The waist

"IT'S A BOY!" James yelled, jumping up and down, "Lils! Lils it's a boy!" he yelled, looking at his wife, who grinned through her pain.

"Really?" she grinned and James laughed euphorically, looking back down at his son, _Merlin his SON._

He looked down just in time to see his baby slip out completely; connected to the woman he loved only through a tube

"Mr. Potter," the Healer asked, as Lily flopped backwards, breathing heavily, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" she asked, and James looked down at the Healer with wide eyes, as the baby's cries began to fill the room.

"W-will it hurt him?" he asked, and the Healer grinned, before shaking her head, "You sure?" he urged, and the Healer nodded once more. James took the scissor that a nurse was handing him, trying to block out his child's cries, which he knew were a good sign but still bothered him, and carefully cut the cord, as if he was cutting muggle gummy bears. The Healer stood up to show Lily the baby, and James watched as her face, tired and sweaty, lit up and a smile spread across her face.

The healer turned around and Lily whimpered, "Where are you taking him?" she asked in a small voice, and James walked to her side, smiling down at her

"They're just cleaning him off," Jane said soothingly, "I'll go tell everyone," she said, dancing out of the ward, leaving James with Lily

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," the Healer said, and James turned around quickly, Lily's head snapping up to look at the Healer, "here is your son," she smiled, resting the baby in Lily's awaiting arms. Lily looked down at her son and a watery smile spread across her features. She leaned down to kiss his forehead and the baby automatically stopped crying, it's eyelids fluttering slightly, "I'll give you a moment," the Healer smiled, "Congratulations," she said, before walking out of the ward.

"Hi baby," Lily whispered, as James looked down in shock at his son, _his son_, "Hey, how's it going?" she said quietly, smiling down at the child, "Merlin, James, he looks just like you," she said, grinning up at James, who beamed

Just then, the baby opened it's eyes, unfocused, looked around. James gasped, as he looked into the baby's eyes, Lily's eyes. The baby, who had been looking at Lily, looked around for the source of the noise, and found James.

"Hey little man," James chuckled, wiping at his eyes, as he crouched down next to the bed, wanting to be as close as possible to his son. Lily chuckled and turned so she was facing James, "Thank you," James choked, still looking at his son.

"Why?" she asked, slightly bewildered

"Just, thank you," he chuckled, wiping his eyes, before finally turning to look at her, "I love you so much," he said

"Shut up," Lily smiled, leaning in to capture his lips in a soft, gentle kiss, "Your turn," she said, and James's eyes widened, as he jumped up and took a step away

"For what?" he asked, visibily flustered

"To hold your son," she said, and James shook his head vigorously

"I-I'll drop him! Look at him he's so small! I don't want to break him or naything! No, no you hold him," he said, holding his hands out in front of him as if to ward Lily off

"James don't be ridiculous," she said, smiling, "You have to hold him, he's your son," she urged, and James sighed, running his hand through his already disheveled hair

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he choked, and Lily nodded.

"Absolutely, now _take _him," she said, and James nodded. He looked down at his arms and only then realized how useless they were. They didn't even know how to hold a baby for Merlin's sakes!

"How?" he asked uncertainly, and Lily grinned

"Cross your arms, yes, like that," she said, and James looked down at the cradle that his arms had made, "Now I'm going to put him there, and you have to support his head okay?" she asked, and James nodded, "Good," she said, and gently placed the baby in her husbands arms.

Lily watched, with a loving smile on her face, as James, shocked, stood frozen, looking down at the child in his arms, as if unable to believe that he was his own, unsure of what to do, with tears rolling down his face

"Hey," James whispered to the baby, who was looking directly at him. The baby whimpered slightly and James nodded, "I know, it's terrible out here, but you know what, nothings ever going to happen to you," he said, and the baby continued to look up at him, "You know why? Because I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ever," he said. The baby's arm reached out slightly and James chuckled, "I cant hi-five you little man, my arms are kind of full," he said, and Lily laughed. The baby, and James, turned in the direction of the sound, as if they had forgotten they were not alone, "How about I give you back to your mama?" James suggested, handing the baby slowly back to Lily, not wanting to let him go, but knowing at the same time that Lily needed to hold the baby.

"What should we name him?" Lily asked, looking down at the baby, which was stretching its legs slightly, "We already have a middle name," she said, and James raised his eyebrows at her

"What?"

"Your name, obviously," she said, and James grinned at her

"Really?"

"Shut up," she advised, brushing her hand through the baby's thin layer of hair, which was softer than anything she had ever felt before, while James beamed, "So what should we name him?"

"I don't know," James chuckled, "I don't think a name could do this child any justice,"

"Nevertheless, he needs a name," Lily said, giggling at her husbands previous comment, "Joshua?" she suggested, but both of them crinkled their noses at the same time, "Nope," she said, and James chuckled

"Absolutely not,"

"Do you want to name him after someone?" Lily asked, and James shook his head

"No, he's going to be his own person," James said sternly, and Lily nodded in agreement

"I like the name Daniel," she said, "But that's your fathers name, so no," she said, and James nodded.

"I like the name Harry," James said, smiling slightly, and Lily looked up at him, grinning

"That's a nice name," she smiled, and looked back down at the child in her arms, "Harry Potter,"

* * *

"WHERE IS MY GODSON?" Sirius demanded, walking into their private ward. Their son, Harry as they'd decided to call him, was in James's arms in the armchair, while Lily was half asleep in the bed, head turned towards her men, watching them through bleary eyes, so like her sons.

"Shut _up _Sirius," Hestia hissed, as the baby began to cry at the loud noise. Lily sat up straight and James chuckled as Sirius looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself

"Don't worry about it, he does this a lot," James said, handing the baby to Lily, who automatically began to rock him slightly, before walking over to Hestia and Sirius. He clapped Sirius on the shoulder and Sirius looked up at him warily, "Really, let it go," James advised, and Sirius relaxed

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to make him cry," Sirius said, looking around James at the baby. Hestia left the two boys and hurried over to stand next to Lily, grinning down at the child

"He's precious," she squealed, and Lily grinned

"He is, isn't he?"

"Oh he looks just like James!" she said excitedly

"He does?" Sirius asked, hurrying over, "Blimey! It's mini Prongs!" he exclaimed, grinning down at the child. Harry looked around as James laughed, Sirius gasped, "Merlin Lily-flower, he has your eyes," Sirius grinned, and Lily smiled

"He's perfect," she said, nuzzling the baby with her nose. There was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Remus and the four parents standing warily in the doorway

"Oh, I thought we were the first," Emily said, noticing Sirius and Hestia, before hurrying over to Lily, ignoring her son completely, and Lily for that matter, eyes only for her grandchild, "Oh wow," she breathed, looking down at him.

"Congratulations man," Remus said, clapping James ont eh shoulder as he walked by him.

"I feel so unloved," James said, as everyone walked by him

"It's okay James," Andrew said, "You are," he grinned, hurrying over to the baby. The crowd around Lily's bed parted enough to let James through, and Lily smiled at him

There was a flash and everyone jumped, only to realize it was coming from a camera in Andrew's hands, "Sorry!" he said, "I just wanted to capture the moment," he grinned, and Lily rolled her eyes

"Get one with James holding him," Lily said, and James took the baby, glad to have him back in his arms. He grinned down at the child and Andrew clicked a picture

"I wasn't ready!" James complained, "You didn't get my good side," he said, and Sirius snorted

"You have a good side?" Sirius asked, and James stuck his tongue out at his best mate. The baby raised it's arm and Sirius nodded, "See he wants me,"

"He's raising his arm!" Remus said, and Sirius shrugged

"When I spoke," he pointed out, and Remus sighed, giving up on his ridiculous friend

"Probably telling you to shut it," Daniel said, and they all laughed as Sirius pouted

"Here mate, you should hold him, he is your godson after all," James grinned, and Sirius's eyes widened

"Wait, I get to _hold _him?" he squeaked, and James grinned

"Of course," he said, and Sirius shook his head

"Let the grandparents hold him first, I'll go last," he said, and James shrugged, but Lily shook her head

"Sirius, just take him," she said, and Sirius looked at her. She nodded at him reassuringly and Sirius squared his shoulders. James chuckled and carefully handed the baby to Sirius, instructing him on how to hold him.

Sirius looked down at the baby cradled in his arms and grinned, "hey there mini Prongs, you know who I am? I'm your godfather, Sirius," he said

"You'll learn in time that he's not serious at all," Remus cut in, standing next to Sirius and playing absentmindedly with one of the baby's tiny feet, "Merlin look at how small he is," Remus breathed, holding the foot against his hand. It wasn't even as long as his pinky finger!

"Don't listen to him," Hestia said sternly, "You're bigger than everyone else in this room," she smiled, and Sirius huffed

"Of course he is, who knows, he might just save the world someday," James chuckled, sitting down next to Lily, who had shifted slightly to allow him space, and putting his arm around her

"Absolutely," Jane agreed, smiling at the baby in Sirius's arms.

"My grandson? How could he not?" Andrew said, puffing up slightly

"Ah, he's so gorgeous," grinned Emily, standing closer to Sirius, playing with the baby's hand. Daniel sniffed and chuckled as the baby's hand shot up, almost hitting Emily in the face

"That's a lad," he said, and Emily glared at him, as everyone laughed.

"You're stealing my moment," he said irritably, looking around at everyone, causing them to laugh, "Have you got a name for the rascal?" he asked, looking up at Lily, who James was sitting next to. Lily looked at her husband who nodded, allowing her to reveal the name. She looked around at everyone, before taking a breath

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Harry James Potter"

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I don't think there will be many more chapters, but I'm not sure, we'll see. **

**HAPPY FANFICCING!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The End

**This is my last chapter. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm glad I don't because if I did, I wouldn't be able to idolize JK Rowling. **

* * *

"Lils," James whispered, and Lily turned to look at him, his eyes barely visible in the pitch darkness. Harry was asleep in his cot, next door to them, only having slept a few minutes ago.

A lot had happened in the past few months, but what was worrying her most was that her child was in danger. Why? Nobody knew. All that she was aware of was that one day, Dumbledore had appeared in their house, and had told them to go into hiding. It was the only way to keep Harry safe, and Merlin knew how much both James and Lily would sacrifice for their son.

"Yeah," she whispered back, her own eyes twinkling in the darkness like stars. James gazed into the brilliant green for a few moments, lying on his side with one arm around Lily's waist and his other hand tracing her cheekbone. There was an odd feeling of dread in his stomach, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he had to hold her. He needed to hold her.

"Do you have a bad feeling as well?" he murmured, and Lily sighed, nodding.

"Do you think Harry is okay?" she asked, and James nodded

"Don't worry love, we'd know if anything happened," he said, referring to the charm they had placed outside the child's bedroom, alerting them if anyone other than themselves, and Sirius, of course, were to get within a few feet of the room.

"I'm scared James," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and hiding her face in his shoulders. James stroked her hair gently, muttering soothing words and after a while, felt his wife's shoulders relax. Suddenly, they started to shake violently and he flinched backwards, to see that she was giggling

"What's so funny?" he asked, bewildered, and Lily shook her head, her hand covering her mouth as she continued laughing

"I'm sorry, I just, I just remembered the first time we changed him," she laughed, and James's face split into a grin, visible in the darkness, "Do you remember that?" she chuckled, and James nodded

"Like it was yesterday"

* * *

"_Er, Lils, he made poo," James said, holding the infant towards his wife, who huffed and crossed her arms. They were back in their little cottage and Harry had been lying in a basinet in the kitchen, James talking to him, while Lily made Harry's dinner. _

"_Then change him," she said, and James's eyes widened_

"_Er, no thanks, I'll bestow that honour upon you," he said, desperately trying to shove the infant in his wife's arms. By this time, Harry had begun to cry, "No! No! Stop crying!" James said, rocking the baby back and forth, but having no success in shutting him up, "Lily!"_

"_But James I don't know how!" she hissed, looking down at the baby with large eyes as if it was going to be the death of her._

"_What do you mean you don't know how? Who's been changing him then?" he retorted, putting Harry down in his basinet, and taking a step back as he continued to cry, "MERLIN how could a child that size be so loud?" he yelled, covering his ears, and Lily groaned_

"_Well, mum, or Emily usually did it!" she whined, "They wouldn't let me! I don't know how!" she repeated, waving her arms about. There was a hissing noise behind her, "Oh fuck," she said, turning around as smoke began to fill the kitchen_

"_Lily!" James hissed, gesturing to his son, and she clapped her hand over her mouth quickly_

"_I'm sorry!" she said fearfully, looking down at Harry, "Harry, I'm so sorry!" she said, and the baby continued to cry. _

"_We should go change him," James said, and Lily nodded_

"_Have fun," she said quickly, turning around once more, but James snorted_

"_By we, I meant the both of us," he said, pointing his wand at the stove, which immediately shut off, "Come on," he said, walking out of the kitchen, holding the baby in his arms. Lily sighed and followed after her husband, up the stairs and into the baby room. _

_James gently laid Harry down onto the changing table and then took a step back, looking at Lily expectantly, "Oh, so you're just going to leave me to do it?" she asked irritably, coming to stand next to James, who shrugged, before turning around and sprinting out of the room, "Your father is an idiot," she said, looking down at Harry, who stopped crying and looked at the sound of her voice, "There you go, now was that so hard?" she asked, stepping closer to the baby, who whimpered, "Now don't you cry," she said sternly, "This is _your _mess and I have to clean it up, it's not very pleasant you know," she said, prodding the nappy uncomfortably, feeling the soft, squishy substance, "Shouldn't I be the one crying?" she whimpered, and the baby sneezed, "Bless you," she said, and the baby started to cry again, "NOW what?" she asked, stomping her foot, "you kept me up all night you know! You shouldn't be allowed to cry," she said, placing her hands delicately on her hips._

_Harry gurgled at her and then whimpered again as he shifted, "Were you just having a conversation with him?" she turned around quickly to see James smirking in the doorway_

"_I'm not talking to you," she declared irritably, turning around and facing Harry again, watching the nappy as if it would just change itself_

"_I felt bad, so I came back to help," James shrugged, kissing her on top of the head and rolling up his sleeves_

"_It's not going to be _that _messy," Lily snickered, and James chose to ignore her_

"_Shall we?" he asked, and Lily sighed._

"_Do I have a choice?" she asked, and James grinned_

"_That's the spirit," he said, and took a step towards Harry, "What's the game plan?" he asked, hesitating right before touching the nappy_

"_Change it," she said bluntly, digging another nappy out of the nappy bag leaning against the changing table. James chuckled and then took a deep breath_

"_Here goes," he said, and gently, but quickly, ripped off the tape on the sides of the nappy, causing the sides to fall back. He carefully peeled the front part of the nappy away from Harry, exposing him, and then breathed out quickly, pushing the nappy back down and waving his hand in front of his nose, "That's disgusting!" he choked, "Absolutely revolting. Did you _smell _that?" he asked incredulously, turning to Lily, who was trying her best not to laugh at him._

"_We have to change it," she said, and James rolled his eyes_

"_And I don't see why _I _have to do the hard part," he said, and Lily grinned at him_

"_Well I did have to push him out," she said, and James rolled his eyes_

"_I'm going to be hearing that one for years," he said to Harry, who sneezed, "Bless you," he said automatically, before sucking in a breath, "Ready champ?" he asked Harry, who gurgled, "Honestly I don't know what your mama is feeding you," he muttered, as he peeled the nappy away once more, the revolting smell filling the room._

"_Well done James," Lily praised, as James let go of the nappy and took a step away, as if it was dangerous. _

"_Now what do I do?" he asked, and Lily took a step forward_

"_I'll hold up his legs, and you wipe his bottom," she said, and James shook his head_

"_No I think that's something you do simultaneously," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes; she hated it when he was right. _

"_Go die," she advised, and James grinned. Lily took a breath, and sending out a prayer for the gods of her nose, she lifted Harry's legs up, "This is gross," she told Harry, who clapped his hands, "No it's not funny," she said, and James laughed. She grabbed a wipe and carefully wiped all trace of waste off of her precious son's bottom while James removed the disgusting nappy from beneath his son and wrapped it up, throwing it away, "Done," Lily announced happily, putting Harry's legs down. Harry lifted his legs and started to wave them around and Lily rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. _

"_Don't do that," James said, gently taking Harry's fingers out of his mouth, and Harry looked up at him with twinkling eyes, "Why does he look at me like he's looking at Merlin or something?" he asked, smiling at Lily, who snorted_

"_Because he doesn't look at me very often," she said, and James guffawed. _

"_What next?" he asked, and Lily bit her lip_

"_Er, you pick him up, so I can put the new nappy down," she said, and James nodded. He carefully picked the infant up, careful to support his head, and held him at arms distance; he was naked after all. Lily had her back turned to him, so she jumped as a yell sounded. Turning around quickly, her worried expression dissolved into hysterics._

"_HE PEED ON ME!" James screeched, his face dripping, the top half of his shirt wet, and Harry in front of him, two hands in his mouth, "LILY!" he screamed, and Lily laughed. She took the infant from her husband, who pulled his shirt off, and threw it in the laundry hamper, before proceeding to continue yelling incoherently. _

"_Good boy," she praised her baby, carefully doing up his nappy. _

* * *

"Crazy child," James chuckled as they finished reliving the moments of Harry's early infancy. Admittedly, those were the boring months. Harry was a lot more entertaining now. For starters, he could say things.

James chortled at the memory of Harry first watching a Quidditch Match with himself, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. Harry had been no more than 7 months old, and was sitting on Lily's lap, as Lily rocked him gently with her knees. Hestia was sitting a few rows in front, taking rapid notes.

* * *

"_It's starting!" James said excitedly, hitting Lily's arm in excitement_

_Harry yawned hugely, and James rolled his eyes, amused, as Lily grinned, kissing Harry on the forehead. _

"_Hey Harry," Sirius said, crouching down in front of Lily. Harry's face brightened, as it usually did when he saw Sirius, "You ready to see your first Quidditch game?" Sirius asked, and Harry clapped_

"_He's his fathers son all right," Remus chuckled, gently ruffling Harry's hair. It was a constant source of irritation in Lily's life. The rate at which it was growing suggested that Harry was going to have hair just like his fathers. How was she going to deal with _two _messy haired men? _

"_It's starting!" Peter said excitedly, as a broom soared into the air, carrying the Seeker of the team they were supporting_

"_VROOM! Mama! Vroom!" Harry said excitedly, pointing at the broom, and Lily grinned_

"_It's a broom, dear," she said, but Harry ignored her, just like her husband did when watching a Quidditch game. _

"_Daddy!" he said, whacking his father on the knee. James turned to look at Harry, the only one he had patience for whilst watching a Quidditch game, and Harry pointed at something in the sky. _

"_Well I'll be damned, little Harry Potter found the snitch," Sirius said incredulously, looking at his godson in awe, "Bet you he's going to be a better Seeker than you, mate," he said, grinning at James, who snorted._

"_We'll see," he said, but Lily could see the pride in James's expression. _

"_Whazi?" Harry asked, whacking Sirius on top of the head_

"_It's a snitch, Prongs Junior," Sirius said, flattening out his hair. Remus chuckled and ruffled Sirius's hair, causing Sirius to yell out, and Harry to laugh, "Whose side are you on?" he asked Harry, who looked at him, and then promptly farted, causing all of them to burst into a fit of immature giggles. _

_Harry grinned happily, eyes flying back to the game, "Mama, I want 'itch," he said, and Lily's eyebrows raised_

"_Bu- wha- why?" she finally settled on asking_

_Harry ignored her, wide eyes following the snitch, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw James beam with pleasure_

* * *

"I don't want him to be a Quidditch player," Lily groaned, hiding her face in James's chest, and James looked down at her incredulously

"Why ever not?"

"Because he'll get injured, and I don't want that to happen," she said, and James chuckled

"You cant protect him forever," James said, and then froze, realizing how painful his words were, especially under the circumstances, "Remember his first Halloween?" he asked, promptly changing the subject.

Lily laughed and nodded, "That was a fun night"

* * *

"_Why don't you look dashing?" Lily laughed, walking into the baby room to see James, wearing nothing but his boxers, covered with tape, and string, and painted gold in certain places. _

"_Why thank you," James winked, and Lily laughed_

"_Have you seen Harry?" she asked, and James shook his head, "He's about the size of a Quaffle," she said, and James snorted_

"_He's over there," he said, nodding towards the cot, where gurgling noises could be heard, as well as the occasional sound of a nursery rhyme. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked, as she made her way to the cot, looking inside to see her son, wearing a large cardboard ball, "What the-?"_

"_It's Halloween Lils!" James exclaimed, and Lily shook her head_

"_Why is my son wearing a cardboard sphere?" she asked, and James grinned_

"_He's dressing up," he said, and Lily laughed_

"_As what?"_

"_Golden Snitch," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes_

"_Have fun with that," she said, walking out of the room, leaving her husband to his feeble attempts at making a costume. _

_Sirius Black entered the house that evening, greeted by a sight for sore eyes. _

_James Potter was dressed up as a broom_

_Harry Potter was dressed up as a snitch_

_Lily Potter was standing there, laughing._

_Sirius guffawed and they all turned to look at him, and Lily burst out laughing, as James grinned at him, "I like your costume mate," he said, admiring the oversized Beaters Bat his best mate was wearing_

"_You should see what Moony and Wormy are wearing," he grinned, just as the two walked into the room, dressed up as Quaffle and Glove respectfully_

"_A glove Pete? Really?" James chuckled, and Peter flushed_

"_I didn't know what else to be," he said defensively, but James wasn't listening, he was busy tending to his son, who wanted to play with the wings attached to his spherical costume_

"_Well have fun," Lily giggled, and James raised his eyebrows at her, "I'm not coming," she said, and with a wink, headed up the stairs, "Have Harry home soon," she yelled, and James rolled his eyes, before picking the Golden Snitch Harry up and walking out the door with his best mates._

* * *

"What's bothering you?" Lily asked, turning towards James, who was fidgeting, as he usually did when something was on his nerves

"It's nothing," he sighed, and Lily jabbed his arm, causing him to chuckle, "Okay, fine, I'm just angry at Peter," he said, and Lily raised her eyebrows

"Why? What did he do?" she asked, feeling her stomach sink. Peter, their secret-keeper, by Sirius's request, could harm them in the most ways.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," he said, and Lily breathed in a breath of relief, "It's just, he asked me a question that angered me," he said, and Lily waited expectantly, "He asked me if Harry was the worst thing that ever happened to us, and if we'd led him die," he spat, and Lily hissed

"Of course not," Lily said, "He's our son," she said defiantly, "And he hasn't brought about problems at all," she said, not at all sarcastically, "Sure, we've had to take precautions due to him, but that's good," she said, "It means that our son is a threat to Voldemort," she said, and James nodded, pride welling up in his chest

"That's my boy," he grinned, and Lily smiled. She rolled over and kissed James on the cheek, "I think the precautions made his first Christmas even more fun," James chuckled, and Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

_James and Lily jumped, frightened. They had gone into a hiding a few weeks ago, and Sirius was their secret-keeper, and at the sound of a voice, accompanied by heavy footfalls and a banging noise, they froze, their faces paling. Lily picked up Harry, who was sitting by the Christmas tree; tangled in ribbons that James had stupidly left lying on the floor. _

"_Who goes there?" James asked, pointing his wand at the door, hiding Lily and Harry with his body. _

_There was silence, and Lily pinched James's arm in fear. Harry, sensing the tension, sat quietly, attempting to peer around the broad shoulders of his father. _

"_Your worst nightmare," a voice hissed, and James jumped. The voice was coming from something right next to him. Lily squeaked and held Harry closer to her. Harry, on the other hand, was giggling_

"_What are you laughing at?" Lily asked incredulously, disregarding the situation. _

"_Sius!" he said happily, clapping his chubby hands together. _

"_Pardon?" James asked, still looking around._

"_Sius! Sius!" Harry repeated, pointing at the source of the noise. _

"_What's a _Sius_?" Lily asked, and Harry seemed to sigh dramatically, causing Lily to grin. _

"_Pssssst," a noise came, from behind Lily, who screamed._

"_Hello James," another voice hissed from beside Harry, and James turned his wand towards the source of the voice_

"_Harry Potter…" a voice said, trailing off, and Lily pulled Harry towards her. Harry, on the other hand, was giggling and reaching towards the source of the noise. _

"_Harry!" James said, as Harry was suddenly plucked from Lily's arms, hovering in midair, grinning._

"_Sius!" Harry repeated, and Lily frowned, looking at James, who looked equally confused._

"_Wha-"_

"_How thick could you get?" they turned to see Remus appear, hands on his hips, shaking his head at the couple. He had been the voice calling James. Peter, laughing, appeared behind Lily, and Lily glared at him. _

"_Hello mate," James burst out laughing as he looked over his best mate, who was dressed in the largest Santa suit he had ever seen, with a white overflowing beard and a Santa hat, large black boots on his feet._

"_We tried to stop him," Remus said, as Lily grinned at Sirius_

"_Whas this?" Harry asked, whacking the beard. Sirius, who was holding Harry, looked at Harry and chuckled_

"_This, Harry, is a beard, which you re never going to grow, understand?" he said, and Harry nodded, just as he did when his mother was telling him off. _

"_Never mind that now," Lily said, waving her hand, "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around at the three invaders of her house. _

"_We came to celebrate Christmas together," Sirius grinned, and Lily felt a smile light up her face_

"_We're not here for you though," Peter said, and James looked at him, slightly hurt._

"_Of course not, we're here to give mini-Prongs his Christmas presents!" Remus grinned, placing three packages under the Christmas tree. _

"_Don't I get any?" James asked, pouting slightly, and Sirius rolled his eyes_

"_Mate, they're already under the tree," Sirius grinned, and James's eyes brightened_

"_You guys are the best!" he said happily, as Lily rolled her eyes. Harry was eying the presents with undeniable greed in his eyes and Lily sighed_

"_Honestly, I cant believe you gave that stupid Christmas passion to him," Lily mumbled, and James scowled as she took Harry out of Sirius's arms. She placed him in her lap on the floor and pulled the three presents towards them, "Which one?" she asked, as the men sat next to them, forming a semi-circle around the Christmas tree. Harry reached out and patted the largest present, causing James to grin._

"_I see you didn't get your mother's practicality," James said, and Lily winked at him, before turning back to her son, as their friends laughed. _

_Harry's second ever Christmas present, the first being from his parents, was a little golden snitch, that only levitated about a foot off the ground, from his godfather. Harry looked at it and then handed it to James, confused. He had learned that anything to do with sports was to be given to his father. James grinned and took the snitch from him, "Wow! A snitch!" he said happily, "Thanks mate," he grinned, clapping Sirius on the back, and Sirius shrugged_

"_Tankoo Sius," Harry said, and Sirius grinned, ruffling his godson's mop of hair, so like his fathers. James released the snitch, which began to fly around their heads, all around the room, all their eyes following it in awe. _

_Sirius had also given Harry a plushy stuffed animal; a lion. Harry held it in his hands and began to squeeze, causing certain parts of it to bulge, "Watch it mate," Sirius said, but Harry only laughed, holding it in one of his chubby little hands and banging it against the floor happily_

"_Translation; I love it," Lily laughed, and the boys laughed, "Thank you so much," she said, looking at Sirius, who shrugged_

"_Santa can't come without presents," he shrugged._

"_You didn't come down the chimney, it doesn't count," Lily pointed out, and Remus snickered_

"_Told you," he said simply, and Sirius, after making sure Harry was preoccupied, threw him a crude gesture, which Lily chose to ignore as the rest of them snorted with laughter._

"_Oh, Hestia says sorry, she can't come, she has work," Sirius said, and Lily nodded, not saying anything. The two of them had had a major spat, and hadn't talked for a few days. It was beginning to worry the Marauders._

_Remus had brought Harry a book, "Trust you to get my son a book," James teased, nudging Remus, who rolled his eyes. Lily, who seemed more excited about the book than Harry, placed it on the floor in front of Harry, who continuously slapped the pages. It was a picture book that had figures flying out of it. The scenes acted themselves out in midair, the figures of which Harry attempted to catch, causing them to throw him a nasty look. _

_Peter had gotten Harry a set of jammies, which were covered with Quaffles, Brooms, Snitches, Lions and Beaters Bats. It was custom made. Harry really liked it, and shoved it in his mothers' face, before yawning hugely._

"_Bed time," Lily announced, standing up, Harry resting on one hip, and gathering up his presents, "Harry, say good night," she said, facing the Marauders, looking at her baby lovingly._

"_Gudight," Harry said, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists, causing the Marauders to grin at him._

"_Gudight to you too mate," Sirius said, saluting his godson, who shyly hid his face in his mother's shoulder_

"_Why are we suddenly shy?" Remus asked, and Harry slapped Lily's head_

"_Er, ow?" she said, kissing Harry on top of the head as he yawned hugely into her shoulder, and the four boys laughed, "Harry, why don't you say Merry Christmas?" she suggested, and Harry shook his head_

"_Please Harry?" James asked, and Harry looked up crankily._

"_Merry Christmas Harry!" Remus said encouragingly, and Harry shoved his fingers in his mouth_

"_Merry Christmas," Peter said, smiling at the child, who slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth_

"_Merry Christmas, Mini- Prongs, Godson of mine," Sirius said dramatically, and Harry grinned a toothless grin_

"_Mewwy Cwismas," he said, and they all grinned at him. Harry's eyelids were dropping and he yawned hugely_

"_That's it, time for bed," Lily said, turning around and heading up the stairs_

"_But mama!" _

* * *

"We should go to sleep, it's late," James whispered, and Lily sighed

"And you know his highness is going to be up in a couple hours," she said, and James chortled, "Good night," she said, cuddling into James

"Good night Lils"

* * *

**31****st October 1981**

"And it's time to get up," Lily chuckled, as Harry's screams echoed through the house. He wasn't crying, he had grown out of that, he was screaming so that somebody would come and take him out of his cot

"Smart child," James chuckled, and Lily stuck her tongue out at him. She got out of the bed and padded out of the carpeted room, walking to Harry's. The cot was placed near the window, and Harry was standing up, gripping the sides of it tightly, and looking towards her with what she would call an irritated and slightly exasperated expression, as if asking her what took her so long.

"Now why, may I ask, are you screaming?" she asked playfully, stopping in front of Harry's cot, placing her hands on her hips. Harry grinned at her mischievously

"Mama slow," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes, before placing her hands under Harry's armpits and hoisting him out of the cot, swinging him around one time, enjoying the sound of his childish laughter, before resting him comfortably on her hip.

"You know what you are?" she asked, as she walked out of the room, heading downstairs, "You're a naughty boy," she said, and Harry gasped.

"What did you just call my son?" James asked, coming up behind them. Lily jumped and Harry, who didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that James had tried to scare the wits out of her, stretched his arms out to his father, "I know," James said, plucking Harry out of Lily's arms, "Mama's mean," he said and Harry looked warily at Lily, who was pretending not to listen, before slapping his hand over James's mouth.

"No," he said, and Lily grinned, as James snorted. The memory of the first time James had been scolded by his son, in regards to being mean to Lily, flashed across her mind and she grinned as she remembered the day of Harry's first birthday.

* * *

"_WAKE UP!" James yelled, jumping excitedly around their bedroom. Lily groaned and buried her face further in her pillow. Her alarm/son hadn't woken her up yet, so why she needed to get up was beyond her, "Lily! Get up!" he said, and Lily sat up quickly, remembering that they were in life-threatening danger every moment since they'd gone into hiding. _

"_What's happening?" she asked, grabbing her wand, and looking around. James looked down at her exasperatedly and she relaxed as she saw he was standing in his boxers, crossing his arms, and looking down at her, "What?" she hissed irritably, flopping back down on the pillows, throwing her arm over her eyes_

"_It's Harry's birthday!" James said excitedly, and Lily grinned_

"_I know,"_

"_It's his _first _birthday!" James said_

"_I know," she repeated, and James threw her an irritable look_

"_You should get up,"_

"_I don't see why," she said, and James sat down next to her_

"_Because! It's his first birthday! You have to get up! It'll mean a lot to him," he said earnestly, and Lily snorted_

"_James, he won't remember this," she said, and James huffed, crossing his arms and looking down at the floor. After a few minutes of repeated huffs, courtesy of James, of course, Lily sighed and sat up, "If you're going to be such a baby about it," she grumbled, pushing herself out of bed. James grinned excitedly and took her hand, dragging her out of the bedroom, "James! Let me at least brush my teeth!" she protested, to no avail. _

_James dragged her into Harry's bedroom and then stopped suddenly, causing her to crash into him. She sent him a dirty look, but he was too busy grinning at the sleeping child, "Can you believe we've had him for a year?" he asked, looking down at Lily, who smiled, despite herself_

"_No," she admitted, "It went by so fast," she said, and James nodded, before chuckling and running a hand through his hair._

"_I hope all his years don't go by this fast," he said, and Lily sighed, knowing that was a loaded statement. They could both hear the lingering statement…if he had years to live. _

"_A year ago today, we went to St. Mungos," Lily said, and then shuddered. James chuckled and put his arm around Lily, drawing her close. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and they stood there, watching their baby sleep._

_As if sensing their gazes, the child in question began to stir, and Lily sighed. This was her least favourite part of dealing with her son. As soon as his eyes flew open, he began to cry, as he usually did. _

_Lily walked over to her baby and carefully picked him out of the cot, holding him close to her. He stopped crying immediately and grinned at her, "Were you _acting_?" she asked incredulously, and Harry whimpered._

"_Lils I think he made morning porridge," James said, and Lily looked over at him_

"_You just ruined porridge for me!" she hissed, and James grinned as his wife huffed and turned around, laying Harry down on the changing table, "Honestly, when will you be able to use the toilet by yourself?" she asked Harry, who gurgled at her, "No, you're not cute," she said playfully, rubbing her nose against Harry's. James walked over to his family and leaned near Harry's head_

"_Happy Birthday," he grinned, and Harry looked at him, "Do you know it's your birthday?" he asked, and Harry continued to look at him, "You're one years old," he said, holding up his pointer finger. Harry looked up at his father and mimicked the action, holding up his pointer finger next to James's. The contrast in the sizes made Lily grin, "That's right Harry, you're one years old," James repeated, grinning, "Did you see that?" he asked Lily, who was watching the two with a look of affection_

"_I did," she smiled, meeting James's gaze for a moment, before returning to changing his nappy. Once she was done, she threw the dirty nappy away and picked her son up, wearing only his nappy, and rested him on her hip, "What do you want to wear today?" she asked Harry, as she made her way over to the cupboard, James following after them. _

"_I think he should wear this," James said, reaching over Lily and Harry to grab a shirt. Lily looked down at it and snorted_

'_daddy's little boy'_

"_No," Lily said, and James grinned at her. Harry stretched towards the cupboard and Lily threw her husband a cheeky grin, "See, he doesn't like it either," she winked, and James scoffed. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a body suit that, thanks to Sirius Black, had ears coming out of the hood, "Do you want to wear this?" she asked, but Harry was busy looking at his father, who was playing with one of the toy cars on the floor, making it move around with his wand. _

_Realizing that, for once, Harry wouldn't care what he was wearing, Lily grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt, carrying her son to his changing table, his eyes still glued to James. She quickly pulled the clothes onto Harry and then placed him on the floor next to his father. James grinned at Harry and directed a car to roll around him. Harry squealed and attempted to catch the car with his pudgy hands_

"_He's one years old," she murmured to herself, and felt her eyes water. She cried a lot nowadays. She had gone over it so many times in her head, but she just didn't know, why? Why was Voldemort after her son? Why was her son a threat? Why was his life in danger? He hadn't even lived yet! The thought of him never being able to run around, make friends, go to the playground, ride a bike, go to Hogwarts, and so many more things! She couldn't imagine Harry, her sweet Harry, never being able to grow up, never being able to fall in love, or make friends that he could trust his life to. Her eyes started to tear up further thinking of these things, and she quickly excused herself._

_James, who was producing bubbles out of his wand, which Harry was trying to catch in mid air, in his pudgy little hands, but every time his hand closed around one of them, it popped, much to his enjoyment. He noticed as Lily's eyes began to water and sighed as she excused herself. He knew she had been crying a lot lately, and she thought he didn't know. But he had been crying as well. Those same thoughts, about his son, and the fact that Lily was in danger as well, haunted him to no extent. _

_Lily walked back into Harry's room a couple minutes later, still wearing her pajamas, but James could see that she had finished crying, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and James grinned at her. She smiled at him before walking over to her son, who was amusing himself by holding James's wand and waving it around, causing it to snow, which he hadn't noticed because James was holding something over his sons head. Lily gave James his wand back as he stood up before grinning at her son, "Shall we go get something to eat?" she asked, and Harry gurgled at her, "What do you want?" she asked_

"_How about some birthday cake?" James suggested, and Harry's eyes widened. Lily threw him a look, and James rolled his eyes, "Harry, do you want cake?" he asked, looking at his son, who looked at his mother with wide eyes, "Don't look at her!" James said, "She doesn't matter," he said, winking at Lily._

_Harry gasped and shook his head wildly, before wrapping his arms tightly around Lily's neck, "Daddy wrong," he said, and Lily kissed her son's forehead_

"_That's my boy," she smiled, winking at James, who looked slightly dumbstruck_

"_I am never wrong," James told Harry, who shoved his fingers in his mouth and looked at Lily, as if to ask her to help him. _

"_Daddy's always wrong," Lily said, and Harry took his hands out of his mouth, grinning toothlessly at his father, who looked more than a bit insulted_

"_I was trying to get you cake, you little rascal," James said, scooping Harry out of Lily's arms and holding his upside down. Harry screamed, laughing, and Lily grinned as James began to tickled Harry, holding him upside down with one arm and tickling him with his other hand. By this time, they were at the bottom of the stairs, and Lily stopped_

_"Why is it so dark?" she asked, looking around at the blackness, that clouded her living room. James's nostrils flared and he put Harry back in Lily's arms, before standing in front of them, holding them behind him with his arm. There was a spark and then light exploded all around them. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hestia yelled, jumping up and spreading their arms, wearing party hats. Lily looked around to see her house decorated with streamers, and colours, and large banners, and balloons, and a large stack of presents on their dining table, taking up all the room. _

_Harry clapped and giggled and Lily grinned at her friends tearfully. James had relaxed and run over to the four of them, and throwing his arms around all of them, pulling them into a squished group-hug. _

"_Hello darling," Hestia smiled, coming over to Harry and bending down slightly so she was at eye-level with him. Harry gurgled at her and Hestia laughed, "Happy birthday," she said, and Harry stretched his hand out to her, keeping his other wrapped firmly around his mother's neck. _

"_HELLO!" Sirius yelled happily, appearing next to Hestia. Harry squealed and let go of Lily's neck, leaning towards Sirius. Sirius grinned and took Harry out of Lily's arms, and resting him on his hip as Lily had taught him to do, "look at you! All grown up!" Sirius yelled, and Harry grinned at him._

"_Happy Birthday," Remus said, peeking around Sirius and getting up in Harry's face. Harry grinned at him, but wouldn't let go of Sirius. He held on to Sirius as much as he did to Lily and James. _

"_Happy birthday Harry," Peter said, and Harry threw him an irritated, maybe even bored, look. He had never taken to Peter; nobody knew why. _

"_We have presents!" Sirius said, rocking Harry, to divert his attention from Peter, "Do you want your presents?" Sirius asked, and Harry looked at him, confused_

"_Of course you do," Remus chuckled, and held his hands out to Harry, who leaned forward, allowing Remus to carry him. Remus placed Harry gently on his hip and walked over to the dining table, along with Hestia, Sirius and Peter. James walked over to Lily and grinned at her, hiding her from view_

"_You shouldn't cry, bad example for Harry," he said quietly, and Lily wiped her eyes._

"_He already knows how," she mumbled, and James grinned_

"_What's wrong?" he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face_

"_I'm just glad he got to have a birthday party," she sniffed, "I didn't know if he'd- you know," she hiccupped and James nodded solemnly_

"_Well, think about that later, right now, let's make sure Sirius didn't get him something that could kill him, okay?" he suggested, and Lily chuckled, and nodded_

"_Let's go," she said. James kissed her quickly and she looked up at him_

"_Congratulations," he said, and Lily grinned_

"_You too Mr. Potter," she replied, and James grinned_

"_After you Mrs. Potter," he said, standing aside and gesturing towards the dining table, which was already covered in wrapping paper. Lily walked over there, James's arms around her shoulder, to see Harry happily whacking a plush frog. _

"_Wow Harry!" James said excitedly, "Who got that for you?" he asked. Harry, who was looking at his father with wide, worshipping eyes, looked at Remus, who chuckled_

"_Thank you Remus," Lily grinned, and Remus blushed slightly, "Harry, did you say thank you?" she asked, and Harry nodded, returning to whacking his toy, "Harry…did you say thank you to Remus?" she repeated, and slowly, Harry shook his head, causing them all to chuckle, "Why not?" she asked, and Harry whacked the toy once more, "Harry Potter," she said, and Harry turned to her, grinning, "No you cannot get out of everything with a grin," she said, fighting her laughter, hard._

"_I think he can," Hestia laughed_

"_Harry-"_

"_Thank you," Harry said, turning to Remus, who burst out laughing at Lily's slightly stupefied expression_

"_He just cut me off," she said, and James grinned, "Merlin he's growing up too fast!" she hissed, and James laughed_

"_Lils, we all cut you off," he said, and Lily turned to narrow her eyes at him, but was distracted as Sirius burst out laughing, "What?" James asked, but Sirius was too busy doubled over in laughter._

"_Your son just looked at us and rolled his eyes," Remus said, his face bright red_

"_Why?" Lily asked_

"_I think it was because of James," Peter said, and Harry ignored him._

"_What did daddy do?" Hestia asked, crouching down so she was looking Harry in the eye. Harry, who was sitting on the dining table, reached for another present, "I'll give it to you if you tell me," Hestia said, and Lily grinned as Harry sighed._

"_Daddy poo-poo," he said, and James frowned_

"_I swear I didn't," he said, and Lily rolled her eyes at the Marauders howled with laughter._

"_Daddy _be _poo-poo," Harry said, and Lily laughed_

"_Why?" James spluttered_

"_To mama," Harry said, and James huffed, crossing his arms. Lily would have laughed, but she was too busy eyeing the large present that was being handed to Harry. It had a paw print on it. _

"_Sirius, what the bloody hell is that?" she asked threateningly, and Harry gasped_

"_Mama!"_

"_Lily!" Hestia chastised, and Lily flushed._

"_Sorry sweetheart," she said to Harry, who seemed to have already forgotten about it. He was busy ripping the wrapping paper, "Sirius Black I swear to Merlin if that is a broom I will kill you," she said, and Sirius shrugged, but James noticed his slight flush, and grinned. _

_Lily's eyes narrowed as the wrapping paper fell away to reveal a broomstick, a small one, but nevertheless, a broomstick. Sirius blew her a kiss before picking up her son and the broomstick, heading to the living room._

"_Sirius Black I will kill you," she said, but he ignored her. Remus chuckled and put his arm around Lily's shoulders comfortingly_

"_You really think he'll let anything happen to Harry?" Remus asked, and Lily shook her head, "Then why are you worried?"_

"_Because he's Sirius Black," she said simply, and Remus laughed, as did James and Hestia. _

* * *

Lily grinned over at the picture on the mantelpiece, a moving one, of Harry on his toy broomstick, howling with laughter, and James's legs chasing after him, herself laughing in the background. Sirius had taken it, just to prove that he had bought an adequate present for his godson, and that, despite what she said, Lily liked it.

She had sent Sirius a letter shortly after the picture had been taken. James had been so bored ever since then, as they hadn't met much. The only person who'd come over after the party was Peter, as he was secret keeper. The security on them had been upped after the torture of Alice and Frank.

Remembering that day brought chills to Lily. It had been a terrible day, and the blow had been even harder on them, especially since it was the day after the deaths.

* * *

_Lily knew something bad had happened when Dumbledore apparated onto their doorstep. He had only done this once before, when telling them they had to go into hiding. _

"_James," she said, and he looked up from where he was holding onto Harry, who was asleep in his arms, as he read a book resting on his knees. James looked out the window and, upon seeing Dumbledore, stood up quickly, his book falling to the floor, and walked over to Lily. Lily took Harry from James, he was her constant source of comfort, and the couple walked swiftly to the door. _

_James pulled it open with shaking hands, and Dumbledore greeted them with an extremely grave expression. He walked inside, completely silent, his eyes shining with tears, and James shut the door, throwing Lily a helpless look, which she returned with her own frightened gaze. What had happened? _

_They walked into their living room and Dumbledore swiftly reached his hands out, "I'm going to need to hold Harry," he said softly, and Lily looked at James fearfully._

"_Are you going to take him away from us?" she choked, instinctively holding onto her son more tightly. Harry was watching Dumbledore with wide, green, eyes. James's heart stopped; he couldn't lose Harry, no, he wouldn't lose Harry. _

"_No," Dumbledore said, his expression softening slightly, "I think it would be better if I held him, delivering this news," he said gravely. Lily, unwillingly, handed her son over to Dumbledore and stood next to James, who was standing as rigidly as a board, "I come with bad news," Dumbledore said, holding Harry in his arms, looking at Lily and James with sad, watery eyes._

"_What happened?" James asked desperately, after a few moments of silence. Harry whimpered at seeing his father almost in tears, and at his mothers already streaming face. _

"_There was an attack," Dumbledore murmured, "And four deaths," he said, and Lily hiccupped. _

"_Who?" Lily choked, and a tear leaked out of Dumbledore's eyes_

"_Tell us!" James yelled, causing Harry to jump. Harry watched his parents with wide, curious eyes, and then looked to Dumbledore, who was crying._

"_I'm so sorry," Dumbledore choked, and then turned formal, as he usually did when reporting a death to someone. Lily recognized the tone and body language and a sob escaped her, "I am grievously sad to inform you of the deaths of Daniel and Emily Potter, and Andrew and Jane Evans," he said quietly. _

_Lily collapsed onto the floor, sobbing her heart out, as James stumbled, and had to grab onto their fireplace for support, tears flowing down his face, his chest aching. Harry leaned towards his parents, but Dumbledore restrained him, causing Harry to cry out, but his parents were far-gone, and couldn't hear him. _

"_I'm so sorry," Dumbledore said, placing Harry down into his basinet, which was by the sofa, and walking over to rest his hand on James's shoulder, "They died bravely," he said, and James nodded, before wiping his face and looking into the fire._

_Lily was still on the floor, on her knees, clutching her stomach, leaning forward so her face was hidden by the waterfall of red hair, her body shaking with silent, heart-heaving sobs of anguish._

"_How?" James asked in a dead voice. _

"_They were visiting your parents, Lily," Dumbledore said, and Lily looked up, her face wet, and her eyes bloodshot. James, whose face was of similar state, walked over and sat down next to Lily, who allowed him to wrap his arms around her, and continued to cry into his shirt, as he rubbed her hair soothingly, his own tears soaking it. Harry was in his basinet, looking at his parents with wet eyes, "They were visiting and then, the Death Eaters arrived," Dumbledore said, and Lily sobbed harder, and James's grip on his wife tightened._

"_Why?" she choked out, her voice barely a whisper_

"_I am not sure," Dumbledore said honestly, "But I suspect it is because they assumed that you would entrust your parents as secret keeper," he said, and Lily looked up, tears still falling down her face_

"_Was it the Avada?" she asked, her voice shaking, and James blew his nose_

"_Yes," Dumbledore said, and Lily nodded, wiping at her face_

"_The-then it could have b-b-been painful," she choked out._

"_I assure you it was not a painful death, it was clean," Dumbledore said, and Lily nodded, her lip trembling, "I'll leave you now, I expect you would like to be alone," he said quietly, "I truly am sorry," he said, before turning on the spot._

_As soon as he was gone, Lily fell forwards onto the floor, overcome with grief, and James hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Harry Potter sat in his basinet, crying, unsure of what was happening, not knowing that he had just lost the last loving relatives of his, apart from his parents. _

* * *

Lily wiped her eyes quickly. She had never gotten over the fact that she would never see her mother again. Never laugh with her father. The memories she had with them, as well as with the Potters, were ones she would hold to her heart forever, and beyond.

Petunia had telephoned them two days later, screaming at her, telling her it was all her fault, that she didn't want to ever have anything to do with Lily, or her "Family of freaks", and to never make contact with her again. They hadn't talked since.

"Lils!" she turned quickly to see James looking at her curiously, and Harry sitting on the kitchen counter, eating some squashed cereal, his face completely covered in it.

"Sorry, I zoned out," she said, and James rolled his eyes, "What were you saying?"

"It's Halloween!" he said happily, and Lily chuckled

"I know,"

"Let's go trick-or-treating," James said excitedly, and Lily shook her head, before realization dawned on James, and he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"We can do something at home," Lily suggested hopefully, and James shrugged

"I'd take him out under the cloak, but Dumbledore has it," James mumbled, and James look at him sternly

"You wouldn't have ever been allowed to do that," she said, and a grin flashed across James's face.

"Sorry mama," he said, and Lily grinned, as Harry looked up.

"Mama," he said in his high baby voice, and Lily looked over at him. He grinned at her, exposing his cereal filled mouth, before turning back to his food. Lily rolled her eyes and James chuckled, kissing her forehead quickly.

"Don't worry Lils, we'll have fun," he said determinedly, and Lily grinned

"I love you," she said, and James smiled

"I love you too," he said quietly, kissing her forehead, "And you," he said turning to Harry, "I love you,"

"Okay," Harry said, and Lily burst out laughing, walking over and kissing her son on the forehead.

* * *

**November 1****st**** 1981**

Their bodies. Harry flying away with Hagrid. Their bodies. The destroyed house. James. Lily. Dead. Harry. Gone.

Peter will die.

Sirius sprinted down the street, tears in his eyes, tears that would probably never stop blurring his vision. James was dead. _James. _Lily was dead. Harry, his godson, Harry, Harry was gone. Sirius Black was certain he had nothing to live for.

James.

His best friend.

His brother.

Lily.

His sister.

Harry.

His godson.

Off to Lily's sister.

Who hated him.

Sirius was shaking with rage, when he finally saw him. Down the street, there he was walking, like everything was okay. Sirius didn't care that there were muggles everywhere. Wherever he looked, he could see James laughing. See Lily rolling her eyes. He could see James and Lily everywhere.

And Peter had killed them.

There were people all over celebrating, magical folk, celebrating the loss of Voldemort. Sirius had lost his best friend and his sister. His godson was off to live with muggles, where he would never know his true self.

"PETER!" Sirius bellowed, and Peter turned around, a flash of fear crossing his features. Let him be scared. He was about to die. Sirius's wand twitched with longing in his hand. He was about to raise it when-

"LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" Peter bellowed mournfully, and Sirius growled. Sirius raised his wand when

BANG

There was an explosion behind him. And where Peter was standing, a finger, left on the floor, and Sirius caught a glimpse of a rat, missing a toe, scurrying down the drain.

Clever Peter.

Sirius started to laugh. Manic laughter. The street was a mess, Peter was gone, Ministry officials were grabbing every part of him, James was dead, Lily was dead, and Harry was gone. All he could do was laugh. He had lost everything. He laughed the laugh, of a man, who had lost…everything.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU?" he turned quickly in his Azkaban cell to see Hestia standing there, tears streaming down her face, and Remus, standing next to her, a look of shock clouding his features, "HOW DARE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU! I LOVED YOU GODDAMNIT!" Hestia screamed. Sirius stood up quickly and walked over to the bars of the prison but Hestia stepped back, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screeched, "LILY AND JAMES? AND NOW PETER?" she screeched, "I LOVED YOU SIRIUS BLACK!" she screamed, "I HOPE YOU ROT HERE!" she screeched, before throwing him one last look, and sprinting out of the jail.

"Remus," Sirius choked, but Remus shook his head, taking a step back

"We were friends," Remus said quietly, "You were Harry's godfather, _godfather. _And you betrayed them. You joined Voldemort. You caused James and Lily's deaths. And now you've killed Peter," Remus said, tears falling down his cheek, "I thought I knew you," he whispered.

"You do! Remus listen to me, I didn't do it," Sirius begged, desperately wanting to cling on to the last person he had in the world, "Moony"

"Don't!" Remus bellowed, holding up his hand, "You know what, I only have one thing ot say to you," he said nastily, "You've definitely made your mother proud," he said, and spat at the floor, before following Hestia out of the prison.

* * *

**17 years later.**

Harry looked around at the ghosts walking towards him. His mother. His father. Sirius. Remus.

Lily was looking at her son with all the love that she had felt all those years ago, having been built up from being separated from him. He was so tall. So like James.

James grinned at his son and felt his chest well up with pride.

* * *

Lily and James lived happily up in heaven, along with all their loved ones who'd lost their lives, watching over their son; as he defeated Voldemort, got married, got a job, started a family, lived happily ever after.

"Hey Lils?" James whispered, and Lily looked at him, "We did good," he said, and Lily nodded, leaning into kiss him lightly

"I love you James Potter," she said.

"And I, you, Lily,"

* * *

**Hey guys. That's the end to the epic series.**

**Hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it**

**You have all been so amazing.**

**Words cannot sum up how I'm feeling right now**

**I'm going to miss this story.**

**But I 'm going to miss your reviews more**

**Keep reading**

**I'll be posting up a new story soon. **

**Stay tuned**

**Thank you for reading. Review please.**

**Over and out. **


	4. Note

**HEY GUYS! **

**MANY of you requested me to do a fic on Sirius and Hestia reuniting after this. **

**It's a ONESHOT called 'Soon' by me, of course.**

**Hope you guys like it (:**

**REVIEW IT PLEASE. **


End file.
